Keep Your Enemies Close
by OurBeatingHeartsBleed
Summary: Katara is captured by Jet and Zuko in Ba Sing Se after she witnesses Jet stealing. A spilled glass of wine changes everything. Rated for explicit scenes. AU, DP, Smut. Total nonsensicalness.
1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing?"

Jet looked around, in the middle of tying his captive to the large wooden column in the middle of the room. It helped to hold up the cellar ceiling of the small, stucco hut Jet occupied in the Lower Tier of the Earth Kingdom. He hadn't been there long, just over two months. His neighbors were stone masons and gone most of the time, day and night. Jet had been lucky to find a place with a cellar, they usually only existed in the Middle and Upper Rings. It wasn't even too expensive. He made do as a street-sweeper and made enough to feed himself with money left over.

His ally, Li, stood on the rickety stairwell, gazing down at him in confusion. Li worked in a teashop with his Uncle; they had met coming to Ba Sing Se on the ferry. Li was a good fighter, but almost too serious for Jet. He took everything way too personally, his honor always on his mind. He also looked almost Fire Nation to Jet, but he obviously wasn't. Maybe a half breed, but an outcast like himself. Together, they'd run the city one day.

"She saw me stealing." Jet explained. "It's okay, I know her."

"You _know_ her?" Zuko descended the stairs slowly, his raspy voice incredulous. "And you're still tying her up?" He knew what the girl was capable of. He wondered how she had gotten herself caught by the outlaw.

"Well, she ran. She was going to tell the City Watch." Jet explained, dropping to his knees to secure a rope around her ankles. She kicked at him but he grabbed her ankle and slammed it against the column, glaring at her. "Stop. It'll be easier for you."

Zuko noticed the cloth tied around her mouth and was internally grateful. At least for now, she couldn't rat on him to Jet, reveal he was a fire bender. She was glaring at him fiercely, halting him in his tracks. "What's the end game, Jet?"

"What do you mean?" Jet's voice was too innocent.

Zuko scowled at him. "You just mean to tie her up here until what? She forgets she saw you? Decides you're not a threat? What?"

Jet grimaced back at him. "I hadn't thought that far ahead."

"Obviously." Zuko sighed, turning to go back up the stairs.

"Wait!" Jet leapt up to put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "You have to help me talk to her. Make her see reason. She's just mad because of what I did to her a long time ago."

The girl made a muffled screech and shook her head, shouting words that were completely absorbed by the cloth around her mouth.

"Good gag." Zuko murmured. "I don't want to talk to her."

"Please," Jet begged. "You're better with words than I am."

Zuko flicked his gaze between Jet's eyes. The boy was crazy. But his only friend in the city, besides his Uncle. "Fine. I'll stay."

"Okay, good." Jet headed towards the stairs himself. "I'm just going to get some wine. Why don't you introduce yourself?" He sprinted up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Zuko waited until he heard his steps fade away from the staircase before he turned to the girl. "I don't believe we need any introduction." She glared at him, mumbling more unintelligible words. He strode closer to her. "I want you to know that this was not my idea, and I had no part in it." She rolled her eyes at him. He stepped up beside her, laying his mouth close to her ear. "If reveal to him who I am, or anything about how you and I know each other, I'll burn your face off."

He walked away from her as he heard Jet's steps on the stairs, feeling her glare against his back. It was necessary, but his gut squirmed with guilt.

"Did she say anything?" Jet asked, setting a skein of wine on the floor with three glasses.

"No."

"Did you say anything?"

"No."

Jet rolled his eyes. "Then why would she say anything?"

Zuko shrugged.

Jet growled at him and walked back to Katara. "Did he at least introduce himself?"

She stared up at him with loathing, wriggling in her bonds. She pulled against them, trying to kick him. Her blue eyes shot to Zuko accusingly, and more muffled words poured out from behind her gag.

"If I take that off, will you have some wine?" Jet asked. She narrowed her eyes. "Please. We might be here awhile." Her posture slumped and she blinked her eyes, nodding. "Okay, good." Jet carefully began to untie the gag from her mouth. "Li, can you pour the wine?"

"I want no part of this."

"You're already in it." Jet snapped, stuffing the gag into his pocket. "Just do it." He turned back to the girl. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes." Katara snapped. "I've been here all morning."

"Oh, okay, well we have some bread and cheese. It's upstairs." Jet went back up the stairs in a dash and they could hear him rummaging around in the kitchen.

"Let me go." Katara hissed to Zuko as he held a glass of wine out to her. "Untie me."

"Sorry." Zuko said, holding the wine to her lips. "Not my house."

Katara snarled and tossed her head, knocking the wine from the goblet. It splashed down the front of her tunic and she yelped. "It's cold!"

"That's how wine's supposed to be." Zuko muttered as he watched the red liquid seep into her clothing above the bonds. It turned the blue cloth purple, clinging it to her breasts. She had grown since he had tied her to a tree so many months ago. His eyes darted to her face and back down.

"Okay, I got two types of bread and three types of cheese…." Jet looked at the two of them, Zuko turning to face him. "What happened?"

"She spilled her wine." Zuko murmured.

"Oh." Jet said, his eyes lingering more obviously than Zuko's had. Katara felt the feeling in the air shift, becoming electrically charged. She shifted uncomfortably in her ropes as Jet's eyes fastened on her chest, the chill from the wine hardening her nipples. She glared back at him, hoping to refocus him. "Well, um…pour her another."

Zuko obeyed, holding the goblet to her lips again. She sneered at him. "Can I have a towel?"

Zuko looked to Jet. The other boy was still stuck on Katara's chest. Zuko cleared his throat, snapping Jet back to wakefulness. "Oh, yeah. Hold on."

"He really likes running up those stairs." Katara muttered as Jet, once again, went up the stairs.

Zuko cracked a small smile and snorted. "Yeah."

"Please, Zuko. Let me go." She whispered. "I wasn't going to the City Watch, I just wanted to get away from Jet."

"Sorry." He rasped. "But you know I'm here. And the Earth Kingdom is looking for me." He looked at her struggling for a moment, remembering when he had tied her to a tree. She was angrier this time, more worked up. "And it's still not my house."

"Coward." She muttered, looking away from him.

"What?" Prince Zuko might be many things, but he was not a coward. He started walking towards her.

"You're a coward!" She barked at him, struggling against the ropes as he stood right up against her.

He bared his teeth at her as his hand shot to her throat. 'Coward' had always been one of Azula's words for him: this water bending peasant had no right to use it against him. "I am not a coward." His other forearm came down beside her head, his body pressed up against hers in his anger. She raised her head defiantly against him, not giving ground. "Say it."

"Coward."

He gripped his hand tighter around her throat, feeling her pulse quicken against his fingers. "Say it."

"Make me." She hissed, arching her back to press back against him, unwilling to submit.

A small spark of respect for her lit through him. The girl was tied to a column in a cellar by two hostile boys and she still wouldn't give in, even when she was clearly at a disadvantage. He shifted his stance, not pressing so hard, and her hip shifted in the other direction, bringing their upper thighs into contact, the curve of her hip resting between his legs. Surprised, his hand shifted so his fingers spread across her cheek, cradling it.

Katara felt the tension rise again in the basement, feeling his warm fingers on her face, her leg between his. He had always been well built and from his close presence she could feel his hard abs against hers, see the muscles rippling in his arms. That kind of strength frightened her, and attracted her. She, as a powerful bender herself, had always been drawn to the talented, great benders.

He was challenging her again in a subtle battle for dominance, his body pressing more firmly against hers, trying to get her to submit, to give up first. His fingers curled against her cheek, the soft pads of his fingers brushing slightly against her ear. She shook her head and he gripped her jaw tighter, turning her face back to him. "Say it."

"Never." She bit at him, her teeth clicking together an inch from his face.

He jerked his head back, his hips jutting forward to balance himself. She let out a gasp and he smirked, leaning in closer, fighting the sudden urge to bite her on the neck, show her what real teeth could do. She was glaring up into his face, his fingers still on her face. Her eyes flicked from his face to his throat and back, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. Zuko could smell the sweat on her, the fear, the unique Katara smell that he remembered from the first time she had been his captive. He felt himself twitch as she shifted uncertainly, inadvertently brushing up against his length hidden beneath his pants.

"You're at my mercy." He murmured, letting his fingers trail down to settle lightly at the base of her neck, feeling her sharp collarbone and his forearm against the chilled dampness of her breast.

"I thought this was Jet's house." She breathed out, beginning to let her nerves get the best of her. What was their plan? What were they going to do with her? She had already told Zuko she wouldn't report them, and Aang, Toph, and Sokka would miss her eventually. In theory…when they began to starve.

"He listens to me." Zuko said. Katara thought his breath smelled like jasmine tea and cinnamon bread. He pressed closer still, almost straddling her leg. She could feel a hot center against her thigh and her stomach somersaulted; a mix of fear and anticipation. He could hear her breath pick up; she was almost panting before him. "Say it."

She lifted her chin, almost bringing their noses into contact. Zuko was looking down at her, his other arm curling around her head so his forearm was above her, surrounding her. "Show me." His close presence was beginning to become overwhelming, driving her fear into…something else. Something she wanted to play out, explore, see where it lead.

Zuko took a deep breath, about to give in to the urge to bite her, sink his teeth into the tender skin below her ear, when Jet's voice broke the heady silence.

"Show you what?" He stood with freshly purchased towels and a steaming bucket of water in his hands, smirking down at them from the staircase.

Zuko leapt back from Katara, who took a deep steadying breath and wriggled in her bonds, trying to shake off the tingles she was feeling. Zuko stared at Jet, trying to think of something.

Jet smiled lopsidedly and descended the stair case slowly, one step at a time. "Well?"

"Nothing." Katara growled, her cheeks tinged pink. "Let me out of here, Jet."

His face took on a pretense of hurt. "You know, I thought we were friends Katara." She opened her mouth to protest but he kept talking. "I bring you wine, a towel to dry off with when you spill my wine…" He waltzed over to where Zuko stood, still looking rueful. "And you won't even tell me what you were talking about."

"I called him a coward!" She spat. "For not letting me go."

"That'd not cowardice, that's loyalty." Jet clapped a hand on Zuko's shoulder, making the other man scowl. "He's my ally. Of course he wouldn't let my…guest go. Not without saying goodbye."

Katara opened her mouth to tell Jet exactly who his ally was, but Zuko cleared his throat and she remembered his threat. Nothing that had transpired between them while Jet was away made her think that he still didn't mean it. She closed her mouth and resorted to glaring at the floor, shivering slightly from her damp top.

"Here." Jet said, moving closer. "Let me get you out of those wet clothes."

"What?" She started wriggling again, the violent movements hiking her skirt up against the ropes, revealing a spans of her legs. "Keep away from me."

"No, you're cold." Jet said, laying the towel over his shoulder to free his hands. "Let me help you, Katara."

She started cursing at him and he sighed, retrieving the gag fabric from his pocket. He whipped it around her head and tied it securely. Zuko watched with amusement, leaning back against the wall. She looked frustrated enough to kill as Jet began to undo the ties of her tunic. "Relax, Katara." Jet shot Zuko a look over his shoulder. "Li's here to chaperone."

He saw her eyes dart to him, and bristled imagining her sarcastic opinion of his cover name. She mumbled through her gag, rolling her eyes. As Jet's hands slid over her shoulders to push the sleeves of her tunic down, exposing her white wrapped undergarments, she began to struggle violently, loudly calling out what he expected were insults from behind her gag.

Jet stepped back, enraptured by the sight of her breasts, the wet white fabric clinging to their shapes, her hard nipples visible through their bonds.

"Li, come help me." Jet said, a smirk on his face.

Zuko reluctantly rolled off of the wall and walked forward to stand by Jet. Like his…ally, he was having trouble keeping his eyes from Katara's chest. Her breasts were practically spilling from her white bindings, pushed up and out by the ropes around her ribs. She glared at them over her gag, her cheeks pink, flipping her gaze between the two of them warily. Jet thrust a towel into his hand. "Let's help the lady out."

Jet stepped forward towards his captive, dipping his towel into the hot water. He wrung it out and stepped close to her, laying one hand on her shoulder and she flinched away. "Hold still." He admonished her, laying the warm towel on her other shoulder.

Katara glared at him. Hold still. Really? His towel was wonderfully warm against her skin, soaking up the stain left by the wine. Jet's hand was firm, massaging her shoulder and neck. She kept her eyes focused on him, narrowing them as his hand dipped lower to scrub her breastbone. The warmth grazed the tops of her breasts above her wrappings as he leaned his hips closer, face turning serious. She felt that he looked more dangerous without a smile, his dark eyes intense as he glanced at her. His lips quirked up just a little bit.

"These are ruined." He stated, plucking at her wrappings. She wriggled, swearing at him from behind her gag. "We'll have to get you new ones." He flicked out a knife and, before Zuko or Katara could react, sliced through her bindings and pulled, removing them from her completely. She shrieked behind her gag, struggling to try to get out of his gaze, her face fully flushed red. Zuko stepped forward to intervene, this wasn't right, but Jet caught him in the chest with his hand. "Your turn, Li. The wine went…all the way down." He turned to Li with a strange gleam in his eye, the same one he had when they had raided the captain's provisions on the ferry: a dare.

Jet prodded Zuko forward, delighting in the other man's awkward reluctance. "She won't bite."

"That's what you think." Zuko murmured. He stepped in close to Katara, her blue eyes glowering up at him, her hard nipples dark points against the round fullness of her breasts. Zuko draped his towel like a blanket across his hand, dipping it in the water like Jet had. He didn't bother to wring it out, instead laying the dripping cloth against her skin so drops ran down past the ropes around her ribs. She gave a muffled gasp at the contact, her eyes softening at the warmth. Very carefully, he used his fire bending to keep the towel warm as he moved it across her shoulders. Her eyes were grateful, though still irritated and guarded.

The sight of her breasts dripping with the water was doing strange things to his body. His heart sped up, almost matching the beat under his fingers as he dipped lower with the towel, letting the corner of the towel brush lightly against her nipples. She shuddered, her eyes unfocusing for a moment before catching his. He noticed a new spark, a new energy in them that encouraged him. He let his hand wander still lower, until his toweled hand was clasped around her breast, making her gasp behind the gag. His stomach tightened, thrilled by the feel of the full weight under his hand. He squeezed experimentally and was rewarded with her eyelids fluttering, closing for a moment. He pulled his hand closed so he tugged on her firm nub and she jerked, her hips pressing backwards, her back arching. He felt like that was his hint.

Zuko brought his other hand up, spreading the towel between the two of them, a covered hand on each breast, kneading and squeezing. He tweaked her nipples with hot fingers, feeling himself stir as she made small whimpering noises and let her head fall backwards against the column.

A large brown hand pushed his out of the way as Jet captured her left breast in his own toweled glove. Her eyes flashed open and she glared, but Jet gave her a half smile and rolled her nipple over and over between his fingers until her head lolled backwards again. Zuko shook his head, stepping sideways so her hip rested between his legs, his half-erect cock pressing against her thigh.

Katara glanced nervously up at Zuko as she felt him rub against her. He looked down at her, noting the quick rise and fall of her chest, the blush of her face, the way her head fell back against the column, the way she was looking at him with questions and hunger in her eyes as his fingers tightened once more against her nipple, Jet mirroring his actions on her other breast. She positively whimpered.

Zuko's earlier urge to bite her flared up and he snaked his head in, nudging her chin up to allow him access to her neck. He bit hard, feeling her moan vibrate against his mouth. He pumped her neck, sucking on the swell of her jugular, hard enough that he knew there'd be a bruise. His hand continued his attentions on her breast while his other fisted gently in her hair to keep her still.

Jet chuckled at the noises Katara was making. "Someone's enjoying themselves." She sure had buckled quickly. And Li! Who would have thought. Li always surprised him. He was unpredictable, which Jet liked; it gave them an edge in combat. But he had never been good around girls, not even the floozies who draped over him at the teashop he worked in. Maybe they just weren't his type; too easy. Maybe Li needed dangerous girls, just like he himself did.

He wondered if Li would go for what was forming in his mind. The guy was territorial, possessive. He was leaving his mark on her neck and he hadn't even taken her yet. The sight of her tied up and helpless had gotten Jet hard long ago, now he was straining against his pants, ready for some attention. But carefully, slowly.

He positioned himself closer to her, mirroring Zuko, his bulging length pressing against her other thigh. Her eyes peeked at him from their corners, still enraptured by Zuko's teeth against her neck. Jet smirked and discarded his towel into the bucket. He wasn't about to be outdone by a half breed.

He took her breast in his naked hand, his fingers playing with her nipple, tugging on it, pulling it, tapping the tip and making her groan. He spread his fingers on the underside curve, and dipped his head, dragging his tongue over her nipple in a wet swipe. Her eyes flew open and she squeaked, arching her back and pumping her hips forward.

"Like that?" He rasped, his voice husky. He did it again, fluttering his fingers against the heaving mound as she struggled to control her breathing. Zuko was still nibbling on her neck, her fingers clawing into the wood behind her in frustration. He latched his lips around the hard nub and _sucked_. She moaned, pressing her legs together to get some sort of sensation. Her struggling knees brushed against the men at her sides, drawing their eyes down. Zuko saw Jet's lips wrapped around her tit, suckling on her, and his cock came to full attention. He moved his hand from her hair to wrap it around the back of her neck, his other hand travelling lower to brush against her midriff.

Katara squirmed as Zuko's hot fingers brushed against her stomach. A whispery thought ran through her sensation-addled brain that he was going to give himself away as a fire bender if he kept it up with the heat. It was quickly pushed aside as his fingers dipped below the waist of her skirt and leggings to draw circles around her hipbone. She was rapidly losing control from the attentions of the two boys, embarrassed by the noises she kept making almost against her will. And spirits help her, she wanted more.

Jet noticed Zuko's hand below her skirt and copied him, his fingers travelling lower to brush against the bottom of her under wrappings where they wrapped around her mid-thigh. He smirked as he felt her muscle twitch. He looked up at Li, his lips popping free with a wet smack. He let his thumb stroke across the tip of her nipple as he straightened up to face Li, leaning his cheek against her hair. She smelled nice. "Li." He didn't respond right away, just pinned Jet with a reproachful stare from the corner of his eye. "Li."

"What?" Zuko snarled, finally emerging from Katara's neck. Jet snorted when he saw the bruise already rising to the surface of her neck: large and purple.

Jet glanced down at the ropes around Katara's ankles and back at Li. Zuko followed his gaze and frowned at Jet. "You sure?"

Jet nodded, licking his bottom lip. Li flicked Katara's nipple, making her gasp loudly, before he sank down into a crouch to begin unworking the knots.

"If you kick us," Jet breathed into her ear, his hand creeping up her thigh to brush against her lower stomach and heading lower until he could feel her dampness through her wrappings. It made him so hard it almost hurt. "I'll just leave you here. Wanting."

Katara whimpered, eyes defiant, but Jet could read her body. She wanted him. She wanted Li. She'd get them both. But him first.

Zuko finished freeing her ankles and stood back up, kicking her foot to the side so her legs were spread a bit wider. She gasped and pressed her knees together, but his own knee wedged between them, prying them apart. He captured one leg with his while Jet captured the other. She was spread, slipping down slightly so the ropes against her ribs tightened, holding her up.

There was a drip of wine stain down the front of her skirt with spatters across the top. Jet, with his crooked smile, flicked out his knife and slit the front of her skirt wide open, pulling it from her with a quick jerk. She shouted at him from behind the gag and squirmed, trying to press her knees back together.

"Uh uh." Jet murmured, running his hand over her hip, still protected by her leggings. She wriggled, muttering insults at them.

Zuko gripped her breast again, bringing her attention back to him. His grip bordered on painful, pinching her nipple tightly as he pressed his lips against her shoulder, rocking his hips against her thigh. She groaned as she felt his hard cock against her leg, surprised it wasn't burning through his trousers with its heat.

"Li." Zuko glared at Jet. The guy was getting annoying. Jet gestured to where his hand gripped the top of her leggings. "Little help?"

Zuko's eyes darted to Katara's, gauging her reaction. She looked back at him, pupils dilated, eyelids fluttering at his fingers trailing burning circles on her areole. He cocked his head slightly to the side, asking. She sighed in resignation, and anticipation, and gave him a small nod. He grinned at her and pressed his lips to the shell of her ear. He gripped the other side of her leggings and yanked, Jet hurrying to catch up.

Katara leaned her head back against the wood as her leggings reached her ankles. This was…ridiculous. Her two worst enemies were lifting her feet one at a time to remove her boots and stripping her of her leggings. She felt hot lips press against the back of her knee and shuddered, wondering why such an out-of-the-way place could send those sorts of chills shooting through her. The same mouth bit her thigh on the way up and it sent a whole different type of chill straight to the aching divide between her legs. She arched her back, hoping to urge him to continue.

Zuko's lips traveled from her leg, his hand gripping the top of her thigh, to bite her bucking hipbone, to the base of her stomach, right above the hem of her underwrappings.

Jet turned back from tossing her leggings with the rest of her discarded shreds of clothing in the corner. He pulled the gag from her mouth, letting it hang around her throat like a necklace.

"What are you doing?" Zuko murmured against her ribs, his fingers dipping into the curly pubic hair just below her wrappings. He could hear her ragged breathing, gasps coming from her lips.

"I want to hear her ask for it." Jet said, cupping her chin with slim fingers.

"No." Katara moaned, Zuko's fingers burning against her skin. Zuko smirked to himself, wondering if Jet would get better results from her than he did earlier.

"Ask me or we're gone." Jet whispered. Zuko glared up at him. _He_ could leave…any time.

She fumed, her eyes narrowing. Jet shrugged and pulled away, tweaking her nipple. She winced. "Please."

"Sorry, couldn't hear you." Jet slid back, running his thumb against her lips.

"Please." She said, a needy whine to her voice.

"Please what, Katara?" He slipped her nipple into his mouth and released, making a popping noise.

"Please…" She didn't even know what to ask for. "…touch me."

"Touch you where?" Jet ran a finger down her breast bone, teasing her.

She groaned. "Between my legs, please."

Zuko needed no further encouragement, his cock torturing him. He borrowed Jet's knife from his pocket, ignoring his protests, and cut the side of her wrappings, setting her loose. The smell of her arousal was intoxicating; he could see beads of her juice on her dark curls. She wanted them as much as they wanted her.

Jet stole a kiss from her lips before yanking the gag back into her mouth despite her protests. He traded with Zuko, sinking to his knees as Zuko stood. Jet stripped off his outer layer of armor, letting it fall to the ground noisily as he nudged her foot farther out.

"Is this your first time?" Zuko breathed in Katara's ear, quiet enough for Jet not to hear. She flicked her gaze to him and gave a small nod, breathing heavily. "If you say stop, I'll make him." She glanced at him confusedly, surprised to hear him say that. She raised one eyebrow. "Really." She blinked at him gratefully, moaning as he bit down on her neck again in the same spot, sending spikes through her veins. He humped her thigh, grinding against her. She bumped her hip against him, meeting his thrusts. He glanced down at her in surprise and she tossed her eyebrows at him.

"She's so wet." Jet murmured from below them, running a long finger against her slit. She gasped, stilling against Zuko as Jet slid against her again, working his finger between her outer lips, nudging her clit. "Front or back?"

"What?"

"You heard me." Jet stood, gripping her breast and casually playing with her nipple.

Zuko frowned, thinking. "Back." He knew he'd be gentler.

Jet grinned and slashed through the rest of the ropes, leaving just her hands tied behind her back. He tugged the naked girl forward and lifted her hands to a hook dangling from the ceiling, presumably there to hang herbs to dry. Katara stretched, almost having to rise on tiptoe to stay balanced. She looked up at the hook as Jet bent it to form a loop, ensuring she couldn't slip out of it. She shook her hands experimentally.

"Not going anywhere." Jet gasped against her neck, latching his lip to her vein to leave a smaller mark opposite Zuko's. His fingers were stroking himself through his pants, gazing at her naked body. She was toned; a fighting life on the road would do that to a body. Her breasts were firm and round, a good handful. He couldn't wait to delve between those curls and see what she had to offer inside.

Behind her, Zuko shed everything but his own undergarments, his cock erecting a tent through his soft underclothing. He moved to her back, his cock pressing against her backside. Jet pressed against her front, still wearing his pants but tossing his discarded shirt behind him. His skin was warm against her aching breasts, but not as hot as Zuko against her back. His hands reached up from behind to fondle her, thrusting his erection against her rear.

Jet slipped one finger inside her, feeling her virginal barrier and stroking along her walls. She was tight. And dripping wet. He added another finger, scissoring her opening. He wasn't small. "Are you ready?" He purred, stroking a pad of his finger against her engorged clit. She moaned in response and he smiled crookedly. Jet ran his fingers along her ribs, making her twitch. He stepped back to remove his pants, kicking them behind him.

Katara's eyes widened at the size of his fully erect cock; it was larger than she had expected. Zuko's hands palmed her breasts from behind, working to relax her as his own cock prodded at her other entrance. She squirmed, trying to discourage that course of action, though the thought intrigued her. Two of them inside her at the same time….

The head of Jet's erection nudged against her, easing its way past her outer lips to push against her slit. He glanced at her face and found her watching, eyes wide. He grinned and pushed harder, one hand guiding himself while the other brushed her hip. He slipped into her, gliding nicely from her own excitement.

Katara felt like she was being invaded. She squirmed, enjoying the feeling of him scraping against her insides, his cock big enough to stretch her just enough. She felt him come to the barrier inside her and had a brief moment of panic. If she did end up getting married, she'd have no maidenhead. He would know she was no virgin. But then he had broken through and the brief flare of pain followed by an intense full feeling distracted her fully. She moaned through her gag, arching backwards as Jet sheathed himself within her, the curly black hair at the base of his shaft mingling with hers. Her eyes fluttered closed and her mouth invisibly formed an 'O' as he slowly pulled out, his cock glistening with her juices.

Zuko watched over her shoulder, his hands still playing over her breasts, as Jet pushed back in and pulled out, feeling Katara's body respond. Her rear pushed back against him, granting small sparks through his sensitive member. Her nipples grew even harder under his fingers and he added a small burst of heat to his fingertips, making her squeak. He rained scorching kisses along the back of her neck and tops of her shoulders as Jet began to move faster, his teeth bared.

Zuko was beginning to feel frustrated. His cock was begging for attention and Jet was hogging it all. He lowered one hand to cup a plump cheek, digging his fingers in and pulling to the side. She responded by pushing back against his fingers. He lowered his other hand to mirror the action on the other cheek, spreading her.

"Jet." He murmured, halting the other boy in his thrusts. Katara was panting, her eyes closed. Zuko reached under to dip his fingers deep into her soaked slit, coating them with her juices. He nodded to Jet over her shoulder and he felt Katara jerk back and moan loudly as Jet rammed back into her. He tore off his underclothing and slathered her essence against himself, spreading the excess on her back entrance. She shrank at his touch, leaning more towards Jet.

Jet felt her press against him, and moved harder, knowing Zuko would be entering her soon. He wanted her to be as ready as possible for that; he couldn't imagine it would start well. He changed his angle, hitting a spot deep within her and she gasped, her walls tightening against him.

As her orgasm crashed down on her, filling her entire body with a sunny euphoria, Zuko slipped the head of his cock inside. She yelped, her heart pounding. He stilled, barely inside her. Jet stilled as well, panting. Zuko reached up to massage her breasts, trying to relax her.

Katara felt her legs go weak under her as she spiraled down, Zuko's cock uncomfortably lodged inside her while Jet was thrusting minutely, sheathed entirely inside her. He was sending small shocks of pleasure through her, helping to keep her in a state of bliss as Zuko began to move. He slowly, slowly moved into her, making soothing noises when she tried to clamp down on him and she relaxed. Finally he was inside her, and she was so warm and tight he thought he might cum right then.

Jet pulled out, feeling pressure from Zuko. As he pushed back in, Zuko pulled out. They pistoned slowly, one in, one out so there was always a hard cock inside her. She panted heavily, groaning as Zuko's movements became more and more pleasurable, bringing her flying towards a second release.

Zuko bared his teeth as he sped up, mindful not to thrust too hard into her delicate backside. She was clamping down around him, squeezing his cock with her tight muscles. He gasped as a particularly hard ripple sent shocks through him. Jet was beginning to thrust erratically and Zuko realized he was close. Really close. Katara shrieked from behind her gag as she reached her second climax, gripping both his and Jet's cocks as her muscles spasmed around them.

Jet let out a long, low moan as he sheathed himself inside her, his cock twitching as he released into her, giving a couple more short, hard thrusts as his climax ripped through him.

Zuko felt Jet withdraw, fluid dripping from between Katara's legs. The sight of it running down her leg sent him over the edge and he came with a groan, pouring his hot seed deep into her. She gasped behind her gag as she felt the scorching fluid erupt inside her. He stayed wrapped around her, arms clasping her from behind, until he softened within her and pulled out, pressing one last kiss to the base of her neck.

Katara slumped, her knees turning in as drowsiness overtook her, fluid from both boys dripping from her holes to run down her legs. She felt used, dirty, spent, and wonderful. She dimly heard them discussing what to do in one syllable sentences and grunts. Gentle, hot hands took the gag from her mouth as callused brown hands removed her bound wrists from the hook above her head. She was scooped up into strong, clothed arms and carried up the stairs and into a dark room.

The bed beneath her was soft and comfortable. The sheets smelled like boy, earth, and soap. A pillow was thrust under her head as the rope around her wrists was cut. Weight pressed in on her side as a shaggy black head rested on her chest, pressing a last kiss to her breast, a hot arm wrapping possessively across her ribs.

A click came from the door and she knew she was still a prisoner. Another weight landed beside her, a shaggy brown head resting on her thigh, pressing a cool, dry kiss to her hip bone, his hand stroking the curls between her legs.

Katara drifted off to sleep, warm and content, and only a little worried about what awaited her when she woke.

*****Line break***Line break***Line break*****

**A.N.: **This has been rattling in my head for a long time. Don't see a lot of this on FF, so thought I'd write one :D Might continue, not sure. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Katara woke slowly, rolling onto her back. She was so warm. It was lovely. Her bed in their house in the Upper Ring had sheets that always seemed cold no matter where she turned. These sheets were so soft and held her warmth so well. The blanket was pulled up to just cover her nipples, one leg laying outside of it.

She heard a grunt beside her and she froze. She wasn't alone. She peeked through her eyelids to see a tumble of black hair and the edges of a scar. Golden eyes blinked blearily at her. She turned her head back around, not ready to talk yet. She had never really been a morning person. A long, pale arm snaked out to encircle her waist, drawing her body closer to his. She would never admit it, but she liked the feel of him encircled around her, his head resting on top of hers as his fingers walked up and down her ribs, skimming her hip and the curve of her breast.

She felt his knee cross over to pin her knees down. Hot fingers trailed across her ribs to move up the middle of her chest as she feigned disinterest below him. Delicately, he fingered the necklace still around her neck. She was surprised that they had let her keep it the day before. He gently lifted the pendant, running his thumb along its edge. Setting it back down, he trailed his finger along the satin ribbon, making Katara have to repress a twitch.

"My Uncle told me that the Water Tribes carve engagement ornaments." His voice was gravelly, still heavy with sleep. It rumbled through the bed to vibrate her form. "Are you engaged?"

"No." Katara murmured, lifting her hand to circle a finger over the pendant. "It was my mother's."

"Oh." Zuko's voice was half relieved, half curious.

"She died." Katara said, letting her hand fall back down. "It's all I have left of her."

"Oh." His voice was quiet. "My mother is gone too."

She turned her head to look at him. His eyes were trained on her face, his finger running back and forth over the satin around her neck. He was sincere, she could see it on his face. She wondered briefly how it had happened; his mother must have been their Queen or whatever they called it. It didn't feel right to ask. She looked away from him, towards the door. It was too early for this sort of talk. It was open, just a few inches ajar. She sat up quickly; she could escape. She started to wrap the sheet around herself, watching the door to make sure she wasn't caught.

A hard, warm body pulled her back down, the arm that had been around her waist now seizing her wrists and hauling them above her head.

"No." She groaned as Zuko pinned her to the bed, rising above her to place his knees on either side of her hips. She bucked against him, trying to twist her way from his grip. "Zuko, let me go." He shook his head, his hair falling in this face, looking down at her, studying her. "Please." His free hand brushed the hair from his face and landed beside her face. "Let me go."

"Not my house. Not my rules." He murmured. Their bodies still lay under the sheets, her form exposed completely to him. She could feel his skin on hers, some places hotter than others. He was well built. His muscles were well defined, ropey and lean without being bulky. The only blemish on his body was his scar; otherwise he was flawless. She tried to subtly look down the covers to see more of his body. Her eyes traveled to his hips, and the area between his legs. Her eyes widened as she saw his cock jutting upright from a thatch of dark curls, standing at full attention. She had an impulse to run a soft finger along its head, see what it felt like against her skin, if it was as hot as the rest of him.

"See something you like?" His voice had lost the sleepy edge, leaving just the husky raspiness that sent jolts straight to her core.

"Maybe." She whispered, running her nails down his bicep. He shivered.

"Katara…" She looked him in the face, seeing his eyes full of…what? "…are you…okay with what happened last night?"

"I don't know." She answered, drawing her finger back up his arm. "I didn't not like it."

"Yeah?" he was leaning in, his body temperature heating up just slightly. His erection brushed against her thigh and she sighed in anticipation.

"Yeah." She breathed, his lips descending on her ear. She tried to move her hands to press against his chest but he didn't budge. "But, Zuko…"

"I can't let you go." He murmured, nibbling on the lobe of her ear. "I won't."

She gasped, feeling his cock nudge against her leg. Her own core responded, sending pleasant tingles through her lower body. "No, that's not…" She gasped as he bit the bruise on her neck. "…what I was going to say." She bucked her hips up to meet his, her wet opening rubbing against him.

"Oh?" He murmured, sucking gently on the curve of her jaw. She moaned softly.

"Yeah, um…" She squirmed as his free hand traced a line down her breast, skimming gently over her nipple. It tightened under his touch, becoming long and hard. "…I just…don't want to be pregnant."

He stopped. Everything. She could tell by the look on his face that it was not something that had even crossed his mind. "_Oh_." He pulled back from her, releasing her hands and sitting on her thighs. "Um…"

Katara frowned at him. "Do you have…protection?"

"Like what?" His eyes were doing their best to stay on her face instead of her chest.

"Like chiaberry tea?"

"I can go check." He offered. She nodded and he rose, sliding his loose pants on and shutting the door firmly behind him. Katara jumped up and scrambled to find some sort of clothing. She knew she wouldn't have long.

She had just thrown on an overlarge shirt and pulled a pair of Jet's pants out from a stack of mixed clothes when the door opened again. She stood up quickly, seeing Zuko's blank face looking at her, a steaming cup in his hand.

"You found the tea." She said weakly. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Was it a distraction?" He asked, setting the tea beside the bed and walking towards her.

"No, I need to drink it, before anything, you know, happens." She replied, backing up as he came towards her. Shirtless Zuko was scarier than shirt-on Zuko. In some ways.

"I see." He had backed her into a wall, her palms flat against it, her head craning back to look at him as he towered over her, his hips grinding into hers. His cock was still hard, still ready. "Red really isn't your color." He lifted the hem of Jet's shirt and pulled, her arms lifting compliantly as he tugged it from her. She was naked again, her nipples standing erect from her breasts. She felt completely bare as his eyes raked up and down her form, lingering on the apex of her thighs, her breasts, her throat, and her mouth. His hands darted out and caught her wrists, thumping them into the wall above her head. "I think we were in the middle of something." His erection pushed against her, hot on her skin. A flash of doubt crossed his face. "When…do you need to take that tea?"

"After." She gasped. The tea worked within three nights of lying together. As long as she took it soon, it would prevent pregnancy.

"Good." He growled. He moved as if he was going to kiss her, then seemed to think better of it, instead planting his lips on her forehead. She closed her eyes, the smallest of smiles on her own mouth. Zuko flicked his tongue down the side of her face, drawing a line to her throat.

"You really like my neck." Katara gasped as he laid his teeth on her jugular.

"There's a lot of power." Zuko mumbled against the soft skin at the base of her neck. "A lot of pain," He bit her and she yelped. "or pleasure can come from here. You can control someone," He gripped her throat with his empty hand, choking off her air and making her sputter. As he released her, he dropped his hand between her legs and dipped his fingers against her slit, feeling her already wet. "with their throat."

Katara moaned as Zuko's fingers explored her, spreading her lips with two fingers and stroking her opening with a third. She could feel his fingers slide along her and slowly pumped her hips against him. He growled against her neck and slid a long digit inside her, twirling it against her insides. She closed her eyes around the feel of him inside her, invading her, touching her like no one else had. Well, until yesterday.

Her hands twitched in his grip, wanting to touch him in return. He slowly let her go, meeting her eyes in a silent warning: do anything funny and they go right back. Her hands landed on his shoulders as he lowered his to cup her rear, lifting slightly and kneading the plump cheek between his fingers. She lowered her hand between his legs, navigating around his own that was slowly moving in and out of her.

She slowly ran her fingers over his cock, feeling the veins, the velvety softness of the skin, the burning hotness centered on the tip, the small bead of liquid wetting the tip of her index finger. She cupped her hand to feel the underside of his shaft, letting herself wander to wrap her fingers around his smooth balls.

He sucked in a breath and held it, partly because of the way she was touching him and partly because if she really wanted to be let go, here was her opportunity for leverage. But she released him as quickly as she had clutched him and he let his breath go, sending damp air across the spot he had bit her. Her hand gripped around him, slowly pumping him up and down, twisting slightly at the end and running the pad of her thumb across his tip. He shuddered slightly, his finger jerking inside her. He slid another one in, his thumb pressing against her nub. He tapped it, letting his thumb heat up to almost uncomfortable levels.

He smirked as she squirmed. He liked the way she responded to him. The way she smelled. How she clenched tightly around him when he was inside her and moaned when he moved his fingers. He wanted to hear that. He wanted to make her say his name. He wanted to know how she tasted.

He knelt down in front of her, knocking her feet further apart as he continued rolling his fingers inside her. Her hands slipped from his cock to nestle in his hair, her eyes staring down at him in confusion. She had liked feeling his cock. But as she threw her head back into the wall and gasped loudly, she decided that she liked his tongue on her slit even better. With two, suddenly three, fingers moving inside her, his tongue darting and dipping against her clit, feeling out the sensitive nub of flesh. She moaned loudly and shuddered, her hips wanting to buck into his touch. Her hands fisted in his hair, gripping large fistfuls.

He smiled at the touch, knowing she would be close soon. He drew her clit into his mouth with his tongue, sucking gently on it and smirking at her loud gasp and had to use his free hand to hold her hips down from bucking. He began alternating sucking and licking on her clit. Her moans became more and more uncontrolled, louder and louder. He felt her start to clench down on his fingers and he smiled.

"Say my name." The words vibrated from his mouth to her clit. She looked down at him blearily. He met her eyes, and the sight of his head between her legs, his mouth on her there, almost sent her over the edge. "When you come."

"Zuko…" She murmured, closing her eyes and leaning her head back. "Zuko." His fingers began to pick up speed, his mouth gave three final hard sucks and she came, his name spilling from her lips in a whispered mantra as she reached her peak. "Zuko!" She sank down the wall, panting, his fingers sliding from her, sticky with her juices.

She was still reeling from her aftershocks when he picked her up and plunked her down on the bed on her back. Her legs encircled his hips as his cock sank into her, pulling him against her, deeper inside. He loved the way she felt around him, though it wasn't as tight as her other entrance. Still good, wetter. He began a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out hard and slow. She raised her hips to meet his, reveling in the feel of him filling her, stretching her, hitting the base of her tunnel. He was thicker and longer than Jet, though not by much, and she liked the way he moved, like he had all the time in the world. Jet had been hard and fast, desperate for release and she had liked that too. But this…was sending her spiraling slowly down a dark hole to oblivious pleasure and she came, his name on her lips.

Zuko thrust into her, moving against her, hammering her tight slit. She was so warm, so tight. He could feel himself building, getting very close. He heard her gasp out his name and he brought his hand up to clench it around her throat, tipping her head back. The sight of her submitting to him, his hand wrapped around her neck, sent him over the edge and he erupted inside her, stilling fully sheathed inside her. She groaned as she felt the burning seed against her insides, arching her back and grinding on him, drawing out both of their orgasms.

He collapsed on to his forearms, his cock softening inside her. He lay panting into her face, her eyes locked onto his, blue meeting gold in an intense battle for dominance. She broke contact first, craning her neck to place a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth before collapsing back down on the bed with a contented sigh. He stared at her open mouth, the small expanse of exposed teeth, her tongue darting out to wet her lips.

She felt his lips softly descend on hers. They brushed against hers, testing, asking. She pressed back and he latched onto her, kissing her deeply. He withdrew his cock from her with a wet pop, turning them so they lay front against front. His tongue tapped against her lips and she opened her lips hesitantly. He pressed his advantage, his tongue sliding into her mouth to stroke along her tongue, flicking and darting around her teeth. She submitted easily, laying her hand against his chest and covering his knee with her bent one. He smiled and closed the kiss, pressing his lips to her forehead and tucking her under his chin.

She felt happy contentedness at his touch, the way his arm curled around her waist as his other cushioned her head. She wondered absently how long they had until Jet came back to just lay beside each other in their warm cocoon of blankets.

**A.N.: **Mhm mhm.

To Raawiyah: Thanks! Hmmm that would be fun ;)

To Kat-Tastrophe: Muahaha!

To Guest: Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

It was midafternoon when Jet walked through the front door and could smell the heady scent of sex. He smiled crookedly. Li was taking advantage of his new pet. Yesterday had surprised him. He had really thought Li would have walked out rather than fuck Katara, but he did. And from behind! Li was an animal. He wished he had been there to watch in the morning, but duties called.

In his hand he held a bundle of clothing for Katara: new undergarments, a dress, socks. They weren't blue but he was pretty sure they would fit. He walked into his kitchen, following the smell of something cooking. Katara stood by the wood stove, stirring a pot with a long-handled spoon, her other hand propped on her hip. She was dressed only in a long tunic, the one Zuko had worn the day before, her legs and feet bare. Jet could see her pointed nipples through the fabric and hazarded a guess that she wore no underwear either. He looked around but Li wasn't in sight.

It was a small kitchen, occupied almost fully by a small wood stove and a round table with four chairs scattered haphazardly around it. Dishes and glasses lay scattered across any flat surface.

"Now that's a perfect woman." He teased, leaning in the doorframe. She jerked around, her eyes wide. "I'm kidding, Katara."

She liked the way he said her name, how he pronounced each syllable distinctly. She tucked her free arm around her middle, suddenly self-conscious about her clothing.

"Where's Li?"

"He left." She replied, lifting a piece of meat from the stew and inspecting it. "He said he had to go to work."

"And just left you here?" Jet asked. Why hadn't she escaped?

"Yeah." Katara grumbled, dropping the meat back in and blowing out the flame below it. "He said it was up to you to let me go." She started to walk away from the stove and paused. "Jet, since you're here…" she wiggled her foot.

And then he noticed the locked metal band around her ankle, a short chain attached to another metal cuff that was similarly latched around the edge of the stove. "I don't know Katara, you could be dangerous." He plunked himself down at the table, grinning at her. "Besides, I don't want to undo Li's handiwork. He's kind of…territorial."

She snorted. "Yeah, I guess." He noticed the faint blush on her cheeks and wished again that he had been there that morning. "Please, Jet, let me go."

"Not yet, Katara." He propped his feet up on the second chair beside the table. "I don't trust you."

"_You_ don't trust _me_?" She squeaked, waving her hand to indicate the chain on her leg. "I'm tethered to a stove!" She jiggled the chain to make sure he realized that. "I'm the one who's entitled to not trust you! You don't get to not trust me!"

He chuckled. "Katara, calm down. I'll let you go soon enough. Look, even if you weren't going to report me before, you certainly have a lot to report now."

"What, like kidnapping? Bondage?" She glared at him.

"Yeah, exactly." Jet replied. "Those are harshly punished here."

"As they should be." She snapped.

"And you see why I don't want to let you go just yet."

"So what, you're just going to brainwash me or something until you decide I won't tell on you?" She exclaimed. "Sokka and Aang will be looking for me!"

"No they won't."

She froze. "Why."

"I sent them a letter." He shrugged. "It looks like it was dictated to a notary so they won't wonder about the handwriting. It says that you went ahead, following a lead about that Fire Nation guy."

"That Fire Nation guy." Oh, the irony.

"Yeah. They headed out this morning. Figure it'll take a while before they realize they can't find you." He stood, walking toward her until her back pressed up against the stove, "It's kinda hot. You all tied up."

"Shut up, Jet."

He tsked, cupping her face in his hand. "No need to be rude, Katara."

She squirmed out of his grip. "Go away."

"But I'm hungry too." He purred, dipping his hand to snag the end of her tunic, raising his hand along her side, drawing the hem up. His hand curled around her hip, digging hard fingers into her rear. She drew in a sharp breath and he smirked. "Wanna help me with that?"

"No." She breathed, feeling his other hand push the neck of her tunic down on her other side, exposing her bare shoulder.

"Oh c'mon." He whispered, leaning in. "Just a nibble."

"Please." She whimpered. "Let me go."

"I'll let you come." He murmured, laving his tongue against the juncture of her throat and shoulder. "Anywhere you want."

She groaned as he quickly pulled the tunic over her head, leaving her bare except for her necklace. She tried to cover herself with her hands but he pushed them away, stepping back to view her at arm's length. "Wow, Katara."

She glared as he looked her over from chained ankle to furious gaze. She really was very well built. Her body was well toned from constant fighting but she had curves too, in all the right places. He loved the way her dark nipples stood up from the full mounds of her breasts, the dark thatch of hair between her legs that concealed her secret parts.

She winced as he flicked her breast, wrapping his hand around the other. "So I'm just going to be your convenient lay whenever you feel like it?"

"Yeah." He smirked at her shocked face. "Or when Li feels like it, I guess. Or when you feel like it."

"And in between 'feeling like it', what am I supposed to do?" She groaned as he wrapped his lips around her nipple, suckling on her.

"Look pretty?"

"That sounds boring." She gasped, arching into his mouth, enjoying the way his hands played around her ribs and brushed lightly against her rear.

"Mmm." He moved to the other nipple, nudging himself against her thigh. After such a long dry spell before he had captured her, he was so ready to fuck her as much as he could, as often as he could. "Do you want me?"

"No." She groaned, feeling his fingers against her entrance. "No…"

"Yes you do." He grinned against her skin. "I can feel it." He lifted her onto the counter, ignoring her squeak of protest and the clanging of her ankle cuff on the stove. She sat at his eye level, looking defiantly back at him. He smirked at her face; such a little fighter. He wanted to break her, hear her beg for him. He moved in to kiss her and she snapped her teeth at him, making him rear back. He tried again and she caught the edge of his nose. "Ow!" A small spark of anger ignited in him. He'd show her who was in charge here. He gripped her hips with a snarl and pulled her from the counter, eliciting a small yelp from her as her feet hit the ground roughly. He spun her around and knocked her forward so that her upper body rested on the smooth countertop, her rear end high in the air. She struggled, but a hard hand in the middle of her back held her down.

"Jet! Let me go!"

"Gettin' real tired of hearing that, Katara." He growled, laying a hand on her ass. She twitched and cursed at him but he held her steady. "I'd like you to say something else."

"What?" She panted, struggling. The way he was treating her so roughly was thrilling her as much as it annoyed her. He slapped her ass, hard, and she yelped, ceasing her struggles in shock.

Behind her, he smiled. Finally. "Say please."

She stayed silent, fuming, her rear end turning red from his strike. He ran his fingers along the bright handprint, feeling her twitch beneath him. His cock twitched at the sight of her rear sticking up in front of him. He lifted his hand from her back and she started to rise but he thumped her back down in warning. She mewled and stayed down, turning her head to watch over her shoulder as he spread her cheeks, his cock rising in his pants. Seeing her two holes exposed to him at once sent thrill through him, along with the small noises she was making. He slapped her behind again and grinned at her squeak.

Jet lowered his hand and slowly pushed two fingers inside her to the knuckle, noticing how wet she was. She was practically dripping. So she liked it rough, huh? He could do rough. He slapped her hard as he pulled his fingers out, feeling her clench as she gasped. He ran his hand over her heated skin and slapped her again, harder. She cried out wordlessly, jolting forward. He repeatedly slapped and stroked her until her ass was red all over and her slit was dripping with juice.

"You like that, don't you?" He grinned as she stood on tiptoes, her need obvious as she moaned and bucked her hips. "Tell me."

"No." She groaned, trying again to rise and he pushed her back down. Oh he loved her spirit. He loved the game.

"Katara…" He pushed another finger inside her, stretching her. "…tell me or I stop."

She hated that threat. So unfair. "I like it." She growled, trying to grind her aching core against something, anything, as his hand held her down.

"That's all you needed to say." He whispered in her ear, bending over her so his clothed erection pressed against her backside. She panted at his touch, hearing the rustle of his clothes as he unbuttoned his pants.

His cock seemed bigger than before as he pushed it into her, knocking her against the counter. She let out small 'ohs' as he picked up speed, and cried aloud when he slapped her, his cock buried deep inside. He slapped her other cheek as he pulled out, then slammed back in, jolting her forward. She shouted, grasping at the counter. It didn't hurt, but it definitely wasn't gentle against the base of her tunnel. He slowed slightly, not going as deep but still going as hard. His hands reached around to grip her breasts, pulling her back against him to gain a different angle. She screamed as he hit the secret spot inside her, the twisting pulls on her nipples sending her towards orgasm at blinding speed.

Then he stopped. She mewled, bucking her hips to encourage him to continue. She was so close. He pulled out, the dampened head of his cock resting on her other entrance. "You liked it when Li fucked you here, didn't you?" She only panted. He pinched her nipples. "Didn't you?"

"Yes." She hissed, trying to use her arms to push herself up. He caught her wrists and pulled them behind her back roughly, so only her chest on the counter kept her from falling over. "Jet!"

"Shhh." He stroked her wet opening with his fingers, slipping a long digit inside her as he began to push in her rear entrance. He added a second finger to her slit as his length sheathed itself in her rear, her moans loud and gasping. She wriggled delightfully, grinding against him. He thrust once, twice, three times and she came, panting and gasping his name as her slit drenched his hand.

Oh she felt good. No wonder Li had wanted her ass. He released her wrists so she could balance herself and gripped her hips, using them to bring her sharply back as he began to pound her ass, grinning as she shrieked and clenched around him, suddenly shooting towards a rapid second climax. He grunted as he came, leaning forward to sink his teeth into her shoulder and she screamed, clenching around him. He shot his seed deep in her ass, pulling out to collapse against her, their combined fluids dripping to the floor from her holes. He rained gentle nips along her spine as he pulled her up into his arms and collapsed with her into the chair by the table, cradling her against his body as both their breathing returned to normal.

Her head lolled against his shoulder, her eyelids drooping.

"We're going to have to work on your endurance." He hummed in her ear, stroking her breasts gently. Her back arched into his touch. "You can't be falling asleep all day."

"Mmmmm." She murmured in his ear, snuggling closer. He smelled like fresh air and earth, like dry leaves. She vaguely felt him unlock the shackle on her ankle and smiled up at him.

"C'mon." He hoisted her up and walked with her to the bed, dropping her under the sheets unceremoniously. He lay down beside her, still fully clothed and pulled her against him, stroking her naked back. He stayed until she fell into an orgasm-induced sleep then rose, picking up an empty mug on his way out. It smelled like chiaberry tea.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

When Katara woke, the apartment was quiet. And dark. She rose, acutely aware of her nakedness, and felt her way towards the pile of clothes she knew was at the end of the bed, drawing out another long tunic. She tugged it on and made her way out of the bedroom to find the rest of the apartment lit by a single candle. From its light she found the stack of clothing Jet had gotten for her and seized it gleefully. Everything fit well enough, even though it was all green. She twisted her hair into a braid and wrapped it into a simple bun and made for the door. She stopped just short and looked back around at the apartment. A pang of regret course through her at the thought of never again seeing Jet or Zuko the same way she had the past two days. That she'd never have them inside her again. Never kiss Zuko or bite Jet.

She tore herself away and opened the door slowly to keep it from creaking and stole off into the gathering night, the sun just starting to set below the horizon. She looked around as she walked, nervous about being seen. She heard footsteps behind her and she turned, seeing a dark silhouette.

"Katara!"

She ran.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

To missmusician14: Thank you so much! I loved your review


	4. Chapter 4

"Katara!"

Footsteps pounded after her as she ran through the darkening streets of Ba Sing Se, desperate to get away from her pursuer. He was fast, faster than her? She dodged around barrels, carts, boxes and knocked them into his path behind her but he avoided each of them, gaining ground.

As she rounded a corner in the warehouse district her ankle slipped sideways on a stray cabbage leaf and she faltered, slowing just enough for her pursuer to barrel into her and knock her into an alleyway between two buildings, pressing her up against the wall. She panted, her wrists held on either side of her head, her pursuer's face pressed close to hers as they breathed into each other's faces.

"Katara." He murmured, tightening his grip on her wrists as she wriggled weakly.

"Zuko." She breathed back, staring him down.

"What are you doing?"

She gave him a withering look. "Gee, I was just going for a late night run. Getting my endurance up."

He rolled his eyes at her, leaning his body into hers. "I'm not stupid."

"You sure about that?"

He glared down at her. A thought ran through her mind that Jet would have slammed her wrists into the wall and maybe slapped her. But Zuko…Zuko was different. He might glare at her a lot, maybe bite her a little, but he'd never hurt her. Not really. She…trusted him?

He watched her face turn from angry to thoughtful and wondered what was going through her mind. Her wrists relaxed in his grip and he held her tighter, wary of a trap. Instead, she twirled her captured fingers through the few strands of his hair she could reach, watching the inky strands slip through her grip. He relaxed slightly, moving her hands down so they rested at her sides instead of beside her head, rubbing his thumbs over her wrist bones. She studied him, her eyes almost glowing in the dark they were so blue. He liked the blue. So different from the harsh gold and yellow he had grown up around and the dismal green and brown he tolerated now. She seemed unsure of what to do, so he lifted her arms to loop them around his neck, his own hands going to her hips.

He seemed as unsure as she was, his eyes flicking between hers. His face was softer than she had ever seen it as he leaned towards her, his hand coming up from her waist to lightly brush against the bruise he had left on her neck the day before. His hard body pressed against hers, pushing her further into the wall. She responded with a soft sigh, arching her back, and swiftly kneed him in the stomach. He oofed and stumbled back and she ran.

He snarled and dashed after her, one hand on his stomach. She ran fast, frantic, until she reached a wall. The wall between the Rings. She looked left and right, hearing Zuko's pursuit. She charged to the left, not realizing her mistake until she came to another wall running across the alleyway to a building, blocking her escape. She backed up, eyes darting in all directions for a ladder, a barrel, anything she could use to get over the wall. But there was none.

"Where would you go?" She whirled at his voice. He stood in the alley, slowly advancing on her with his hands up, like she was a wild animal. "Jet says your friends have left. You have no allies here."

"I could…I could just run!" She said, backing up until her back hit the wall. He closed the distance, standing in front of her. "Until I found some allies."

He snorted. "Good luck."

"I could capture you." She snapped, starting to get angry. "And you'd be _my_ hostage. I could turn you over to the Earth King. I'm sure he'd be glad to take care of you for me."

Zuko loomed over her, imposing and tall. "And how would you go about doing that, exactly?" He ran a hand down her hair, playing with the soft waves, his other hand moving to her neck. He cupped his hand around her jaw, his thumb running against her ear. "I'm stronger than you."

She refused to moan at his touch. "I…I could tie you to something."

"With what?" He leaned his hips forward into hers, pressing her against the wall.

"Rope." She breathed, closing her eyes as his mouth met hers, his tongue plunging into her mouth, prying her teeth apart. "Lots of rope."

"Hmmm." He murmured against her. "Come back with me."

"Why?" She gasped as his hand slid down under her skirt, stroking against her.

"Someone could see." He breathed, running his lips against hers gently, stroking her clit through her undergarments. "Please."

"Why?" She repeated, pulling back slowly from him. He stopped touching her, regarding her confusedly. "What would I do besides…this?"

"Whatever you want." He said softly, running his hand down her arm as he slowly started stroking her again.

"Except turn you in?" She murmured, arching against his hand.

"Yeah." He lowered his head to hers but she pushed him away.

"I'm not your whore." She snarled, trying to get past him, dodging from side to side. "I'm not…some toy that you guys can just…can just…"

"Who said you were?" He exclaimed, dodging with her, trying to stop her.

"Jet." She frowned. "Sort of."

"Jet's an idiot." He spat. "He thinks with his cock."

"And you don't?" She scoffed.

"I try not to." He lunged forward, catching her and clasping him to her, spinning her so her back was to his front, her arms pinned behind her, and fell back against the wall. She struggled, trying to break his grasp. "Although you're making it difficult not to."

She stopped, a thrill going through her at the raspiness of his voice. "You could just let me go." She whispered. "Tell Jet I escaped while you guys were gone."

"I could." He breathed in her ear, moving to grip both of her wrists with one hand while running his other down her hip.

"He'd believe you." She gasped, the feel of his hand traveling down her leg was hot, his palms warm through her dress.

"I know." He lipped her ear, biting the outer shell gently. She shuddered. "He'd look for you."

"I know how to hide." She tugged her hand gently from his grasp and trailed it down his own thigh, brushing against the bulge under his pants.

"I know how to find." He said, nudging her hair out of the way with his nose, sucking on her earlobe.

"You'd look for me?"

"Until I found you." He rasped, bucking his hips against her, grinding on her backside. "I don't give up easily."

"I know." She moaned, her hand landing on the hot bulge beneath his pants.

"Then you should just come back with me." He thrust against into her hand. If they didn't leave soon, he wouldn't be able to stop. "Or I'll have to do you here." His hand moved from her leg to back under her skirt, dipping below her underclothes to stroke her damp center. "Please."

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

As she shuddered around him and collapsed back onto the bed, her chest heaving, Zuko leaned over her, his desire spent on her stomach. He panted back into her face, feeling her knees relax from around his hips to lay on the bed. Zuko looked down at her face, reveling in the bliss he saw, bliss he had given her. He lowered his head to press a kiss to her neck, his hand brushing against her cheek.

"You're mine, now." He murmured. She made an objecting noise and frowned at him. "My captive."

She squirmed, her breasts brushing against his bare chest. "I'm not anyone's."

"I know." He captured her mouth, nibbling on her lower lip. She returned the bite, ensnaring his upper lip with her teeth. He reared back with a smirk. "Careful, my fierce water bender."

She glared at him, about to protest that she wasn't his _anything_, but he started kissing lower, moving down her throat to her sternum and she lost control of her thoughts. Seizing on impulse, she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved up, flipping them over so she was on top. Zuko looked up at her warily, his hands drawing small circles on her hips.

She smirked down at him, rocking her hips against his stomach. "Now who's at whose mercy?"

"You've never been at my mercy." Zuko said, running his hand up her sides, feeling her ribs and the undersides of her breasts.

"Hmm." Katara leaned down to brush a kiss against his cheek. He grasped the back of her neck and held her there, raising his hips so she leaned harder into him.

"Well," A new voice came from the doorway. Zuko turned his head lazily to regard Jet, leaning against the doorframe, gazing with lust-filled eyes at the pair. "need a third?"

*****Line break***Line break***Line break*****

**A.N.: **Fun fun

To Don'tJudgeMe: Lol thanks! xD I'm not too good with angsty, but I can try to give it a whirl…

To Guest: Thank you! You read my mind :D

To Guest: I am! Recently, actually. Never written a scene like that, but am definitely going to in upcoming chapters :D

To Guest: Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

"Need a third?"

Zuko looked over lazily at Jet, pumping his hips slowly against Katara as she sat back to ride him, her rear pressed against his hips, her hands interrupted on his neck. "Not really."

"Ouch." Jet clasped his hands to his chest in mock injury. "Well, if you can stop for a while, I brought food."

Zuko turned his head back to look at Katara, letting her decide. She opened her mouth to take a breath and her stomach rumbled.

Jet chuckled. "I guess that answers that."

Zuko nodded ruefully and lifted Katara up, plunking her down on the bed as he stood to pull his pants on. She shrugged on a long tunic from where it lay by the pillow on the bed, foregoing undergarments. Jet smirked; he liked that image, the idea of her nipples brushing up against the fabric of the tunic as she walked, her ass so close to the hem. Zuko walked past Jet, bumping his shoulder slightly as he did. Jet frowned after him, wondering if Li was getting possessive already; that could complicate things. He needed to show Li who's house this was, who's prisoner she was, who was in charge. But delicately. Li was his best friend, his ally. And Jet was good to his friends.

Katara came forward, looking up at him, tucking her wild hair behind her ears. Jet gazed down at her; something had changed. For both her and Li. He wondered absently what it was but it didn't really matter. He reached down and gripped her ass, pulling her towards him. She let out a small 'eep' as he kissed her, nipping her lip with his teeth. She responded, craning her neck for more contact. He released her, and sent her towards the table with a slap on the rear. She shot him a dark look and sauntered past him, climbing into Li's lap. The other man looked surprised, but nuzzled against her neck anyway.

Jet smirked. So his pet preferred her other master. Interesting. As long as he got to play, he didn't mind. He flopped into a chair across from them, watching Katara eat noodles from a bowl, her legs crossed as she sat on Li's lap. He ate around her, careful to avoid dripping sauce on his bare chest or on her. Jet could appreciate male beauty, and Li was one of the best he'd seen. Flawless alabaster skin, shock of dark hair, the golden eyes. The scar made him more mysterious, especially since he remained mute on how he had received it. He was well built, as well as Jet himself was, with the rangy, lean look of the outcast. And Katara, well, she was just hot. Completely fuckable. Jet helped himself to a bowl of rice and vegetables, drizzling spicy sauce over them. As he took his first bite he smiled; he liked it when the carrots were crunchy.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

Katara grumbled as she sunk her hands into the soapy water, not understanding why she had been elected to clean up duty. Of course they had united against her, little jerks. She scrubbed the plates clean, using her bending to dry them instantly before stacking them on Jet's shelves. She had collected the stray cups and plates from around the kitchen and added them to the sink. The clutter was bothering her. Living with Sokka had been bad enough, she wasn't keen to do it with two boys.

They had gotten their hands on Jet's stash of firewhiskey and were drinking out in front of the building. She didn't want to know what they were talking about, but their laughter was getting more and more raucous. Katara was almost done and was drying the last plate when they burst in through the door, Jet's arm around Zuko's shoulders. Her eyes widened at them, the expression on Zuko's face was one she never thought she'd see: uncontrolled. Jet always sort of looked unbalanced. But Zuko…he was always in control.

She leaned back against the sink, watching as they collapsed at the table, each clutching a bottle of firewhiskey. Jet's eyes travelled up her body, lingering on the hemline of the tunic.

"I think," He pointed. "that is too long." She crossed her arms under her breasts, cocking her hip to the side. "You should just take it off." He reached out and snagged her around the waist, dragging her in front of him. She watched him with her blue eyes as he lifted the tunic from the bottom and pulled it over her head, leaving her in just her necklace yet again. She rolled her shoulders as he ran a finger from her lips to her sternum, down her belly and to her clit. She shivered as he crooked his finger against her, leaning into his touch.

Zuko watched hungrily from across the table, admiring the curve of her rear, the tightly muscled line of her back. Her shoulder blades jutted out like wings from her back as she rolled them. He wanted to unravel her braid, let her hair cascade down her back to skim the top of her ass in a sweeping wave. He wanted to grab her by the hips and pull her on top of him until she cried out that she belonged to him. But Jet was pulling her into his lap, unraveling her hair, pinching her nipples.

Zuko stood, stumbling only a little, and moved to stand behind Katara, running his hand down her spine. She arched her back, turning her head to look at him over her shoulder, her mouth open and panting.

"Mine." Zuko growled softly in her ear and she sighed, her heart beating faster.

Jet caught the not-so-quietly-whispered claim and smirked. Li really had taken a liking to her. Jet didn't think she was as pretty as some of the girls that hung around Li's Uncle's teashops to talk to the handsome tea server, she wasn't as girly, but she had other qualities. Like a wildness in her eyes, a power in her movements. Really great breasts. Li swept her hair aside and suckled her neck from behind, his eyes meeting Jet's while Katara moaned under them.

Jet could see the firewhiskey beginning to work in Zuko's eyes, creating a sort of blank fogginess. He smirked; he wanted to try something and he was starting to think that he had the perfect opportunity. It was something that he could never go back from, but it was worth the risk. He leaned across Katara, keeping one hand engaged on her nipple, his other hand grasping the back of Zuko's neck and pulling him forward into a sudden kiss.

Zuko flailed and wrenched himself backwards, touching his lips with his fingertips. His eyes were wide as he took in Jet's smiling face and Katara's intrigued eyes. "Hey." He said, but couldn't seem to make it much farther than that. "Hey." He repeated, in a warning tone, stumbling forward to reattach to Katara.

"Hey." Jet answered, repeating the movement, only he clutched Zuko's head tighter as the other man squirmed and protested weakly.

Katara leaned out of the way to allow the boys to keep kissing over her. She knew, in the back of her mind, that this was probably wrong and totally fueled by alcohol, but she couldn't look away. It was too strange, too…exotic for her to ignore. She wanted to see how far it would go.

Jet cheered inwardly as Zuko slowly allowed him access, his lips softening against his own as he stopped trying to pull back. He slowly relaxed his grip on Zuko's hair and the other boy didn't pull back, only opened his mouth to allow Jet's tongue inside. His alcohol-fueled mind was in search of pleasure, and at the moment it didn't matter who it came from. His hand curled around Katara's neck, his thumb running up her jugular. She stood, distracting Zuko long enough to break the kiss. She grinned and took both of their hands, tugging them towards the bedroom. Jet pushed Zuko down onto the bed, smiling as he sat up with a glower.

"Hey." Zuko growled. Katara smiled and bent over to remove his pants, tugging them off and tossing them into a corner. He wasn't wearing undergarments and her eyes were drawn to his large, erect cock jutting up at her. She started to straighten back up, but Jet met her from behind, one hand pushing her back down. She looked over her shoulder to see him gazing down at her, fully unclothed, his length pushing against her opening. He pushed her lower until she was almost bent in half, her face in Zuko's lap. He gazed up at her through his long black hair, his golden eyes glinting.

Experimentally, she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and stroked, rewarded by his low moan and thrust of his hips. Jet smiled and slowly sank into her, pausing until she resumed stroking Zuko. Understanding, Katara dipped her head and hesitantly flicked her tongue out to meet Zuko's tip. He arched, encouraging her, and she took his head into her mouth, lightly sucking. Jet thrust into her to the hilt, buried fully within her. Zuko groaned beneath them as Katara began to run her tongue up and down him, sucking on the sensitive underside of his length. Jet slowly dragged himself in and out of her, reveling in the feel of her walls around him. But his eyes were focused on Zuko's face, taking in every flutter of his eyelids, the way his eyes constantly flicked back to his own and held.

Jet pulled out from Katara, his cock slick with her juices, and pulled her up with him.

"Lay down, on your back." He murmured in her ear, tweaking her nipple and placing a scorching kiss on her shoulder.

She crawled over Zuko to lay back on the bed, stacking the pillows behind her to prop herself up. Jet lowered himself to take her place, knowing Zuko's eyes were on him. He lightly lapped at the tip of Zuko's hard cock, seeing the other boy's hands twitch as if to stop him, but when he slid a finger around the sensitive base of the other boy's length all protests stopped. Jet took him all the way in, humming deep in his throat around him.

Zuko groaned, the feeling of a wet, hot mouth around his member was driving him wild. He began thrusting, pumping himself into Jet's mouth. Jet grinned around him, and gripped the base of his own shaft, slowly dragging his hand up and down, twisting at the top.

He pulled away from Zuko, withdrawing from the other boy with a wet pop. Zuko groaned and thrust into the air. "Please." He whined. Jet and Katara looked at each other in surprise. Zuko was capable of whining?

Jet stood and pushed Zuko backwards, turning him so that he was on all fours, and directed him to where Katara lay waiting, two fingers stroking her clit as she watched their approach. Zuko's eyes were glazed over, with lust or alcohol, she couldn't tell, but as he crawled on top of her and slid himself between her wet folds, she really didn't care. He thrust hard into her, his hands clutching her breasts.

Katara watched over his shoulder, gasping from his motions, as Jet positioned himself behind Zuko, his hand clutched around his manhood, his other hand moving to Zuko's rear. Zuko didn't seem to notice, too preoccupied with Katara. Jet slowly slid one finger around Zuko's opening, testing, probing. He hadn't done this before and suspected wholeheartedly that Zuko hadn't either. He bent down to lay kisses along Zuko's spine, and slowly slid the tip of his finger inside. Zuko paused for just a moment, panting into Katara's face. She leaned up to capture his lips, stroking his open mouth with her tongue. He relaxed and resumed moving in and out of her as she kissed him. Jet slid the rest of his finger in, moaning at the tightness. Slowly, he pushed another finger in, stretching Zuko, preparing him. He released his own cock to dip his fingers into where Zuko's cock met Katara, gathering her juices and spreading them on his tip. Slowly, slowly, he began to press into Zuko, feeling the other boy freeze beneath him, felt him tense. Too tense. He flicked his eyes to Katara and she gave him a half smile, craning her neck up to bite and suck along Zuko's neck, her hands massaging his shoulders. Gradually he relaxed and Jet moved, inch by slow inch sheathing himself into Zuko. The other boy shuddered beneath him, arching his spine against the new sensation. He continued thrusting slowly into Katara as Jet pulled out all except his head and slid back in, his hands clutching Zuko's hips.

Katara came first, clenching around Zuko and moaning. The sight of Jet between Zuko's legs, of his open mouth as he rocked his hips back and forth sent her over the edge into bliss, her fingernails digging into Zuko's shoulders. She wanted to call his name, but she couldn't remember in that moment what Jet thought his name was. The thought made her laugh as she fell back, Zuko's mouth going to her neck for a bruising kiss.

Jet picked up speed, but Zuko's tightness was already sending him towards his release. He wanted to pound him, thrust hard and fast, but he knew Zuko wasn't ready for that. The other boy was having trouble keeping his rhythm under him, his thrusts becoming erratic. Katara noticed as well and did her best to help him along, stroking his back with her nails, gasping into his ear, softly, so softly, whispering his name. Zuko moaned against her throat, sinking his teeth into her skin. She cried out and he shuddered, his seed shooting across her belly. He collapsed, Jet's hands on his hips the only thing keeping him up.

Jet finished a moment later, Zuko's clenching walls squeezing him perfectly. He shot deep into Zuko, stilling inside him and pumping slightly until he was fully drained. He released Zuko, the other boy tumbling down on top of Katara, his chest heaving. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, mumbling incoherencies and kissing her softly. She cradled him in her arms, looking around him to Jet. He locked eyes with her, grinning lopsidedly, and flopped down on her other side, biting her shoulder lightly.

"Why do you both bite me?" She sighed, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and drawing him to her for a kiss.

"You taste good." Jet mumbled, tweaking her nipple.

Zuko muttered against her neck and she shifted so he lay beside her, his head resting on her chest. Jet brushed the hair back from the other boy's face.

"So…are you like…" Katara couldn't keep her eyes from drooping, but she felt the question was important.

"Sort of." Jet answered. "Mostly just for Li."

"Hmmm." Katara stretched, her eyes fully closing, Jet's leg claiming hers as he stretched out beside her, his hand moving to rest on Zuko's shoulder, laying across Katara's midsection. "That's kind of sweet."

"You might be his," Jet whispered in her ear. "But you're both mine."

"We'll see." She murmured back, pressing one last kiss to his forehead and turning to embrace Zuko before she sank fully into sleep.

*****Line break***Line break***Line break*****

**A.N.: **Jetkotara action suggested by reader, fully supported by me xD

To missmusician14: I don't think he is fully okay with it, but he can't really take her back to the teashop with his Uncle. Probably will explore it more next chapter

To Guest: It was hard! And I didn't think Zuko would be convinced sober so firewhiskey! Hope you liked it

To Guest: Thanks! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

She woke to teeth on her skin, to a head on her chest and a hand on her belly. She smelled something cooking but it didn't compare to the soft breath in her ear.

"I like your skin."

"That's creepy." She breathed back, glancing down into the golden eyes that peered up from around her breast.

The eyes flashed at her. "No it's not."

"Hmmm." She pulled on his head until he moved to kiss her, his body blanketing over hers. He pressed down on her with a firm weight, his body hot against her cool skin. Zuko's mouth moved from her lips to nibble on her ear, drawing a long sigh from her.

"Katara?"

"Hmm?"

"…did Jet…have sex with me?"

"Mhm."

"While I was having sex with you?"

"Mhm."

He rolled to her side, one hand covering his eyes. "I was really drunk."

"Mhm."

He glared at her between his fingers. "Did I enjoy it?"

She shrugged. "I mean, it looked like you did."

Zuko rubbed at his eyes. "Great."

She giggled. "You were _really_ drunk."

"Not drunk enough, apparently." He sat up slowly, holding his hands to his head as he stretched. "I still remember most of it."

She rose to sit behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest and laying her head on his shoulder. "Was it good?" She asked, laying gentle kisses on his spine.

He looked down at her hands on his skin, her knees on his hips, and turned his head to regard her sideways. "Not as good as you were." He murmured softly.

She smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah." He took her hand and kissed it before rising.

She flopped back to the bed, watching him dress. She admired the smooth lines of his muscles, the curve of his backside, the lengths of hair that just brushed the nape of his neck. Katara hadn't noticed before, when he was chasing them across the world. "I liked it when you did it that way to me."

"Really?" He leaned over her, fully dressed in his tea server robes.

She reached a hand up to run it through his hair, making his eyes close in delight. "Really. It sort of hurt. But in a good way."

He leaned down to kiss her, pressing his lips against hers gently as his hand cupped her face. It wasn't a kiss between friends or between captive and captor. It was a kiss between lovers. Lovers whose bodies fit together so perfectly, it felt natural for them to be beside each other. He broke it first, looking back at her with his golden eyes, an intense passion in their depths.

"Katara…"

"You have to go." She nodded. "I know." She opened her mouth to say more, like how she wished he could stay instead of Jet, or that she loved to be touched by him, but she closed it, smiling at him instead.

It wasn't what he was going to say, but he only nodded and trailed his hand over her hair before he left. She heard him greet Jet on the way out, wondering if it was awkward. She giggled and rose, shrugging into her undergarments and one of Jet's longer tunics. She desperately wanted a bath.

Jet was in the kitchen scrambling eggs in a frying pan when she walked in, tucking her hair behind her ears and regarding him. He was dressed from the waist down, his brown hair a tumbleweed around his head. He was watching out the door where Zuko was just disappearing down the street. She smiled behind him; he really had a thing for his…friend. She admired him like she had Zuko: strong, lean, powerful. There was almost a glow of danger around him, more so than Zuko. She liked his tan skin, the way his hair stuck out all over, the sharp slant of his eyes. His crooked smile. But he was unpredictable. Dangerous. Dominant. She liked that, but…

"Hey." His voice made her jump, startling her out of her observations. He was smirking at her, a plate outstretched in his hand. "Hungry?"

"Yes." She said, gripping the plate eagerly. He spooned a heap of eggs and fried meat onto it and handed her a fork. "Thank you."

"No problem." He said casually, extinguishing the stove fire and serving himself a plate. "So, that was crazy last night."

"Mhm." She replied, her mouth full of eggs as she moved to sit at the small table. "But it was good."

"Really?" He asked, almost hesitantly.

She nodded, devouring the food in front of her ravenously. "Do you have any more chiaberry tea?"

"I should." He said, setting his plate down and turning to the cupboards.

"Why do you have that anyway?" She asked. "Not that I'm not grateful."

"Just in case." Jet winked at her, producing the tea and a mug. He filled a kettle with water and set it over a low fire, returning to the table as it began to heat. "Don't want to be caught unawares."

She liked him like this, casual. She liked when he was lustful and predatory too, but it was nice to just sit and eat too. "Is there a bathhouse near here?" She asked.

Jet nodded, his mouth full. "Down that way." He mumbled, pointing the opposite way Zuko had gone.

"Is it okay if I go?" She felt annoyed asking, like she was a prisoner. Which she was. Sort of.

"Yeah." Jet said, looking at her curiously. "They have towels there. You probably shouldn't wear that though."

She grimaced. "No, probably not."

She stood from the table, her plate clean, intending to change into the dress he had bought her when his hand caught her arm and tugged, pulling her into his lap.

"You're really pretty." He murmured, running his fingers along her jaw, turning her face down to his.

"So are you." She said, smiling at him.

He brought her head down, prying her mouth open with his tongue, claiming her mouth. He took control of her so easily, like she was putty in his hands. He was thrilled by the way she folded to him, moaning into his mouth and clawing her hand against his neck. He snuck his hand under the tunic, tweaking her nipple to make her groan.

"I need a bath." She moaned into his mouth, pulling away slightly. He held on to her nipple, stretching it until she moved back towards him. "Jet…"

"Ask me." He grinned, feeling her huff.

"Ask you what?"

"If it's okay." He rolled her nipple between his fingers, pinching and pulling until she let out a whimper.

"Please."

"Please what, Katara?" He added his other hand, entrapping both her nipples. She hissed, arching her back, her mouth hanging open wantonly.

"Please let me go bathe." She whined, her hips grinding against his.

"Mmm. I don't know if you're dirty enough, Katara." He grabbed her under the arms and set her on the table, spreading her legs.

"No, Jet." She moaned but he pushed her down so her back was on the table, tugging her forward so her rear lay on the edge.

"Yes, Katara." He tugged off her undergarments, discarding them to the side. She wriggled but he held on to her hips, gazing down at her slit. She glistened from his treatment of her nipples. He loved the way she looked with her thighs spread, waiting for him.

He dipped his head, kissing below her navel, then the top of the hair that grew soft and curly, then her clit, cheering inwardly at her moan and slight bump of her hips. He lapped at her with the tip of his tongue, reveling in the taste of her juices.

She groaned, feeling his tongue move from her clit to spear into her, probing and wiggling inside her. His tongue didn't fill her like his cock did but it still felt firm and thick, stroking her in all the right spots.

"Jet," She whimpered, straining to keep still. "I need more. Please."

He withdrew her tongue from her folds, transferring his motions back to her clit. She moaned loudly as he sucked on her, using his teeth to scrape the underside of her clit.

"Don't buck." He murmured, removing one hand from her hip to slide two fingers into her, beckoning against her insides. She wailed and did her best not to squirm. He grinned, feeling her becoming wetter, her walls restricting around him. He added a third finger, then a fourth, stretching her almost painfully as he went hard in and out of her, only a thumb away from fisting her. She yelled loudly as she came, his fingers stilling in her as his tongue continued to prod at her, prolonging her climax. She moaned, writhing until he pulled away.

"Your turn." Jet smirked.

"What?" She gasped, struggling up to look at him.

"Your turn." He growled, a wry smile on his face as he ripped the tunic from her, leaving her only in her breast bindings. He lifted her from the table so she wobbled on her feet in front of him. "Get on your knees."

She regarded him deviously, kneeling down in front of him, her hands reaching to unbuckle his belt and tug his pants down. His cock sprang free, long and thick before her, a bead of precum glistening on the tip. She ran her hand lightly up his shaft, her touch feather light.

"C'mon Katara." He growled, the light touch tickling him more than pleasuring.

She opened her mouth, taking him in slowly, her eyes focusing on his. He groaned as she sank him inside, his tip touching the back of her throat. She didn't really know what to do next. She tried to ask but could only hum inaudibly in her throat. He twitched, his mouth falling open in a gasp. She did it again and he moaned, clutching the table for support. She moved over him, bobbing her head to take him in and out, her tongue lapping at the underside of his manhood.

She pulled him all the way out, running her wide tongue along the underside of his shaft before moving lower, lapping experimentally at his testes. He moaned, encouraging her by stroking her hair, trying to stay steady on his feet. She sucked on him lightly, feeling the soft skin of his balls on her lips, closing her eyes as he pet her head. She moved back up to his cock, taking him in deep. He fisted his hands in her hair and held her head still as he began to thrust into her mouth, her hummed protests only speeding him along.

He rammed himself down her throat, her hands steadying herself by clutching his hips. He growled and pulled out of her mouth, pumping himself with his hand for three short thrusts before he came, shooting his seed across her face. She shut her eyes tightly against the hot cum that landed on her nose and forehead, hearing his shaky, gasping breaths.

"Now," He gasped out. "you're dirty enough."

She smiled, her eyes still closed. A soft, wet cloth was thrust into her hand and she wiped her face clean as, behind her, the teapot started whistling.

"Water's ready." Jet's voice said from above her. "You still want that tea?"

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

The bathhouse had been wonderful. Attendants had taken her to a large room where purified mud was spread on her face as she was sunk into a vat of the same substance and left to bubble contentedly. Then they had led her to a heated barrel of water, scrubbed her hair with scented oils and soaps, and rinsed her off with warm water that cherry blossoms floated in. They had worked on her nails and toes, buffing them into shiny perfection.

The sweet, strong scent of tea wafted to her as she was walking back to Jet's apartment. She turned, seeing a teahouse. It looked full; must be exceptional tea to be so popular. She stepped inside, sitting down at a small table by the door. She looked around, taking in the booths, the small tables, the large amount of young women and old men sitting in groups. A _lot_ of young women, she thought. A lot of them hanging around the counter where a tea server was standing, taking payments. They were all hanging around him, leaning over so their dresses pulled tight around their chests and rears. The server lifted her head and she shrank in her seat. This was Zuko's teashop.

What if he didn't want to see her here? What if she only belonged with him in Jet's apartment? What if he didn't want those two lives to ever cross? She should just leave. It felt too weird, like she was coming looking for him. She stood, trying to head subtly to the door, but-

"Katara?" Zuko stood behind her. He must have seen her and walked over.

"Hi." She said, turning to face him. He looked nice the way he was dressed, very respectable. "I was just heading back, and it…smelled so nice in here." She looked down at her feet, feeling awkward. "Sorry, I didn't know you work here."

"I'm glad to see you." He murmured, looking her up and down. "You look nice."

"Thanks." She beamed at him. "You too."

"Zuko!" A voice called behind him and he turned. His Uncle was approaching them, looking like he was trying to conceal an intensely curious expression. "Who are you speaking with?"

"Uncle, you know Katara." Zuko said, placing a hand on the small of her back and guiding her forward.

"Yes, of course!" Iroh enfolded her in a hug, his face split into a huge smile. "You must be who Zuko has been spending most of his time with lately. He does not tell me much so I am left to guess."

"Yeah, um, I guess." Katara blushed to think of telling Iroh how they spent their time. She looked up to see a pink tinge on Zuko's face as well. "I'm just in town for a while and Zuko's been…keeping me company."

"How nice." Iroh looked between their faces. "You must join us for dinner soon. The restaurant next door makes amazing roast duck."

"I'd like that." Katara said, stepping slightly closer to Zuko. His hand went from the small of her back to her waist, his arm looped around her. "A lot, actually."

"Good, good. Zuko, we need to get back to work. There are a lot of customers waiting for their orders."

"Of course, Uncle." He waited until his Uncle turned away before taking her hand and pulling her just out the front door, bringing her up against him. He kissed her, his lips soft and smooth against hers. "Sorry, but if my Uncle sees, he'll start talking about grandnephews."

She grimaced. "Not right now, thanks."

Zuko chuckled at her expression. "That's how I feel too." He looked down at her, his face sobering. "Are you escaping?"

"No…" She said, frowning up at him. "I just went to the bathhouse." She realized she hadn't even thought of running away and it made her feel…ashamed. "He let me go."

Zuko flicked his gaze between her eyes, trying to read her thoughts. "What are you going to do?"

"My friends are gone. Where can I go?" She whispered, leaning her forehead against his chest.

"You could stay here." His voice was pitched low as he bent his head to kiss hers.

"With your Uncle?" She lifted an eyebrow. "That would be kind of weird wouldn't it?"

"It wouldn't have to be." He said, brushing a hand across her hair.

"I'm okay at Jet's, for now." She said, lifting her face to his for another kiss. "I don't want your Uncle to know…what we've been doing."

"The offer's open." He said, letting his lips linger on hers. "I have to go."

"Can I stay for tea?" She asked, giving him a smile.

"Of course."

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

She could see why the place was so popular: the tea was amazing. The little cakes Zuko brought her were delicious. Zuko was extraordinarily attractive. She had noticed many girls' eyes following him all afternoon, though he didn't pay much attention to them except to serve them tea and snacks. Some of the girls were very pretty, well dressed, and obviously upper class. She turned the teacup in circles in front of her. With all this attention, why did he notice her? Was it only because she had spread her legs for him?

"Hey." The man of her musings plopped down in front of her, a cup of tea of his own in his hands. "What are you thinking about? You look really serious."

"Whether if you only notice me because of sex because you have a lot of pretty girls hanging around you." She said it without sounding jealous. Zuko was impressed.

"They're pretty. And boring." He said, taking a drink from his cup. "They can't talk about anything. They can't fight. They're not a challenge." He shrugged at her look. "You can do all those things. Except be boring."

"Oh." She played with her tea. "Zuko…"

"Want a tour?" He asked, standing. He offered her a hand. "it's slow right now. They won't miss me."

"Okay." She smiled and took his hand, following him to the back of the shop. He was right; there was only one table, a group of older men playing Pai Sho. His Uncle and the owner were even playing.

He led her around the back, showing her the stations where they made the teas, where they baked the biscuits, cakes, and sweets that complimented the tea. There was an upstairs where he would sometimes stay if he worked too late or if the shop opened early.

"It's a nice place, Zuko." She smiled at him. "I like it."

"I'm glad." He said, looking down at her proudly. "It's not much, but my Uncle likes it here."

"You don't?"

"It's not where I want to be forever." He shrugged. "I want to go home."

"Don't we all." She half smiled at him, curling her fingers around his.

He brought his other hand up to brush the hair to the side, his fingers grazing against her forehead. "You said I have a lot of pretty girls hanging around me." He murmured. Her eyes widened. "You're prettier than any of them."

"No I'm not." She said, trembling as his fingertips traced down from her hairline to brush her ear, then tip her chin up.

"I'm a Prince. Everything I say is true." Zuko smirked, lowering his head to hers.

"That's crap." She mumbled and he laughed.

"Maybe." He admitted. "But you are beautiful."

"You too." She whispered, grinning as he picked her up, her knees going around his waist.

He chuckled against her lips, sending warm vibrations through her mouth. She wound her hands in his hair, feeling the silky black feathers slip through her fingers. "You look much better with hair, though." She told him, grinning as he glared at her.

"It was a traditional topknot." He growled.

She laughed and he captured her mouth again, dominantly assuming control, opening her lips with his tongue to dance along her teeth. Her arms went around his neck as his hands played up and down her ribs, asking for an invitation. She arched into him, giving him all the permission he needed. His hands pulled the sides of her robe apart, exposing her breast bindings.

"Zuko," She breathed, the breath turning to a hiss as he lowered his head to bite her neck. "they'll hear."

With a soft snarl he lifted her and carried her upstairs to the small room, plunking her down on the feeble mattress. Instead of falling to her back she kneeled up, meeting him as he came down to her. She met him, grasping him close to her, feeling the heat of his skin, the warmth of his lips, the hard muscles of his body. Even in exile he had stayed fit, battle-ready. The power in his touch, in his grip, excited her as he held her against him.

He pulled back from her, leaning his forehead against hers as he panted, gazing into her eyes. "Katara…I…"

"What?" She gasped, cupping his jaw in her hand as she laid kisses against his scar.

He suppressed a moan, holding it in his throat. "Katara, it's not that I…" He inhaled sharply as she nibbled along his cheek, her teeth grazing along his skin. "nothing. Tell you later."

She looked at him in confusion, wondering what he was about to say until he relieved her of her green robe, tossing it behind him. Katara kneeled in front of him in the undergarments Jet had bought for her, looking small and fragile. He knew she was anything but. She was hard as ice, with a passion to rival any fire bender's. He was hers, if only for the moment, as she climbed on top of him, pushing him back until she was straddling his hips. Zuko smirked up at her as she took his hands and pulled them above his head, giving him a warning glance to keep them there.

Katara trailed biting kisses from his ear to his throat and down, pushing his tunic open, nipping his collar bone, nipples, and then back up again to graze his jugular, drawing small groans and gasps from him. Her hands were playing along his hips while she rocked herself against the bulge in his pants. His hands twitched, wanting to touch her, but she shook her head against his throat and he could feel her smile.

She sat up, slowly drawing her breast bindings over her head, exposing her breasts with their hard nipples. His breathing became ragged as she stood to do the same to her lower garments, leaving her completely naked and him still fully clothed. She sank back down to him, relishing the blush on his cheeks and the way his hips moved up to meet her.

"Where do you want me?" She murmured, riding his thrusting hips, her hands grabbing onto his wrists, letting her breasts sway above his face. He arched his back, leaning his head up to capture a dark nipple, letting it go with a hard tug. She gasped sharply, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Under me." He said, smirking at her.

She glared down at him. "What if I want to be on top?"

"That's too bad." He shot up, catching her behind the back and laying her beneath him.

She tried to scowl but lost it and started giggling. She flipped onto her stomach and tried to crawl out from under him but he caught her around the middle, pulling her back. She giggled again and struggled away. He caught her on her hips and pulled her back, her rear bumping up against his erection. She stilled, a hot thrill shooting through her stomach at the thought of him penetrating her like this. She wriggled her hips against him, inviting him.

He released her only to shed his outer robes, folding them behind him, and undoing the drawstring on his pants to free his cock. He held it in his palm as he used his other hand to nudge her hips up so she rested on her hands and knees. His head nudged against her, dipping between her folds. She moaned as he entered her, reveling in the feel of him filling her. From this angle he could go deeper and he pressed in as far as he could, hitting the sensitive end of her passage. She jerked forward, but his hand on her hip pulled her back. He pulled out, her arousal giving him plenty of lubrication, and plunged back in, making her groan and twitch under him.

She was clenching around him so tight; he wouldn't last long in this position. He thrust into her four, five times, panting at the exquisite feel of her, then gripped her braid in his hand and pulled, bringing her rearing back against him, his cock still buried inside her, so that he was thrusting _up_ into her, her folded knees spread on either side of his own. Zuko grabbed onto her breasts for leverage, rolling her nipples between his fingers. She gasped and ground against him, working her way towards her climax. Zuko moaned against her neck, thrusting hard into her, his tip grazing against the base of her, his lips tracing open-mouthed circles on her shoulder blades.

"Katara." He groaned, slowing to long, hard thrusts, bouncing her on his lap. She hummed in reply; so so close. "is it just the sex?"

Through the haze of impending orgasm, she understood what he was asking. "No." She moaned. "it's you."

He gasped and jerked up into her, resuming a fast, pounding pace. She screamed as she came, his hand shooting to cover her mouth. He bit her shoulder, sinking his teeth into the fleshy area between her neck and collarbone. She groaned, rocking her hips, wanting him to join her.

He buried his length inside her, stilling, shuddering as he spilled his seed, releasing her breasts to let her tumble forward, keeping himself inside her. Slowly, she reared back up, resting her back against his front, nestling her head under his chin. His arms wrapped around her, enfolding her. Her own hands came up to lie on top of his.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here?" He murmured in her ear.

"Tempting." She whispered, her eyes closing. She liked the feel of his breath against her skin.

"Stay for a little while?" He pleaded, kissing her ear.

She nodded. He released her to remove his shirt, laying down on the feeble mattress. She laid down beside him, pillowing her head on her elbow, facing him. He pulled her to him, laying her head on his chest. "What if your Uncle comes up?" Zuko pulled the blanket up over her, covering her body. She snorted. "Not exactly what I meant."

"The shop's closing soon anyway." He murmured, kissing the top of her head. "He'll probably think I left early."

"Do that a lot?" She teased, running her finger over his nose.

Zuko shook her off. "Only when there's a pretty girl."

Katara smiled and closed her eyes, wondering how long they had to just be quiet.

*****Line break***Line break***Line break*****

**A.N.:** Reviews = Love.


	7. Chapter 7

"So this is where you've been."

The voice roused them both, Zuko sitting up dazedly. Katara rolled onto her back, her breasts exposed, hard nipples pointing up. She reminded Zuko of a large cat wanting her belly rubbed. She even purred as she stretched, her hand brushing against Zuko's face.

Jet looked down at them, his arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe. "I was worried, Katara."

"Worried I ran off?" She stood, gathering her clothes into her arms.

"Yeah. Or got taken." He said. "There's food ready _back at_ _my place_."

She heard the hint in his voice and frowned. "Are you not coming?"

"I'll be there in a bit." He leaned down to kiss her, biting her lip. "There's a washroom over there. See you soon." He whacked her on the ass as she left, making her squeak. She looked over her shoulder to where Zuko was still sitting on the mattress. He gave her a small nod and she left, shutting the door behind her, leaving the two boys alone.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

Jet turned from the door to crouch beside the naked Zuko, "How was she?" He smiled crookedly.

Zuko leaned back from him on his elbows, his legs stretching out towards Jet. He wasn't sure how to act around this man who had…been inside him. Had touched him in ways no one else had touched him. "She's amazing."

"Yeah." Jet moved to sit down in front of him, between his knees, forcing Zuko to spread his legs farther. "She's tight. And wet. Virgins always are."

Zuko shifted. He didn't like the way Jet talked about her, like she was just any girl he had taken to bed and deflowered, but the memory of Jet thrusting inside her at the same time he himself did was making him hard again.

"You ever been a girl's first?" Jet asked him, letting his hand rest on Zuko's ankle. Zuko shook his head, scooting back further until his back hit the wall. "It's the best, Lee." He ran his hand up and down Zuko's leg through the blanket. "But nowhere near as good as being _your_ first."

Zuko twitched away from him violently. "I remember what you did."

"Did you remember that you liked it?" Jet smirked at him, recapturing his ankle and stroking along his calf. "You jizzed all over her." Zuko glared at him but didn't respond. Jet grinned as a pink tinge spread across the other man's cheeks. "She liked it too."

"What?" Zuko's head came up.

"She got off on it." Jet shrugged, moving forward, spreading Zuko's knees more. "She helped me to relax you."

Zuko looked down. She had enjoyed watching him be touched? By Jet? "Why?" He asked.

"Why what?"

"Why does she like when you do that to me?" He sounded pathetic, even to himself. Jet's hand had traveled up to his thigh, brushing the edge of the blanket that lay across his hip.

"I don't know." Jet shrugged, shifting onto his knees. "Maybe you being happy makes her happy." He caressed Zuko's hip. "It makes me happy."

"Yeah?" Zuko's breath was shaky.

"Yeah." Jet moved quickly, snapping the blanket off of Zuko, exposing his body to Jet. His eyes travelled down the pale skin of the other man, lingering on his hard abs, the bruises on his neck, his rising erection. "I love seeing you happy like that."

Zuko felt trapped, helpless. Jet had the advantage; Zuko was on his back, pressed up against the wall, completely unclothed.

Jet leaned over him, his hand gripping Zuko's hip. His other hand skated over Zuko's stomach, trailing past his cock but not touching. "You want me?"

"No." Zuko growled, trying to struggle away from him. "I want her."

"I want her too." Jet murmured. "And I know you're not good at sharing." He leaned down to whisper in Zuko's ear. "So I'll make you a deal." He gripped Zuko's cock in his fist, making the other boy gasp and jerk. "Let me have you, and you can have her." Zuko met his eyes, questioning. "It's not like you don't like it." Jet said, dipping his head to bite Zuko's neck as he pumped his cock. Zuko moaned then grit his teeth, frustrated that the noise had slipped out of him. "See?" Jet smirked. "Just think…that wet slit all to yourself for as long as you want it."

Her slit wasn't what Zuko first thought about when he thought of her. He thought of her blue eyes, the fire in them, her lips, her neck. The way she talked. The way she kissed him. The way her body felt against his. The way she smelled after he fucked her.

"So you won't touch her again…if I sleep with you right now." Zuko said, trying not to pant as Jet slid his hand up and down his length. He was getting harder with every stroke.

"Not just now." Jet grabbed Zuko and pulled him back from the wall so he lay flat on his back beneath him. "Whenever I want." He stretched out so he was blanketed over Zuko, his hand still grasping his length. "I want you, Lee."

"I don't know if I want you." Zuko murmured, looking up at Jet. He felt the smallest twinge of fear as Jet leered down at him, his nose brushing against his own.

"That's easy." Jet whispered, running a single finger along the underside of Zuko's shaft, making the other man pant. "You do."

He leaned down to capture Zuko's lips, thrusting his tongue between his teeth and prying his mouth open. Zuko squirmed and Jet released his cock to hold his wrists down as his knees pinned Zuko's legs to the floor, effectively immobilizing him. Zuko bucked, his length brushing against Jet's pants as the other boy plundered his mouth, their tongues fighting in a show dominance, but they both knew who was in charge.

Jet pulled back, catching Zuko's lower lip between his teeth and tugging it. "Tell me you want me."

"No." Zuko growled, snapping his teeth at Jet.

Jet smirked, and lowered his head to suck on Zuko's neck, making the other boy cry out as Jet bruised his skin in a heady mix of pain and pleasure. Jet pulled back, satisfied with his mark. He had claimed Lee, marking him as his own. The bruise Katara had left was small compared to his. "Tell me, or I'll get you so close and then stop."

"You told her that." Zuko said, glaring at him.

"It's a good threat." Jet murmured, thrusting his own hips to meet Zuko's, brushing his clothed cock against Zuko's naked length. The boy under him squirmed and panted, wanting more but refusing to say so. "C'mon, Lee. Three little words."

"No." Zuko said, straining to free his hands.

Jet sighed. "You're being difficult on purpose."

"My Uncle used to say I was difficult by nature." Zuko snarled.

"Mushi's always right." Jet agreed. This wasn't working. Last time Lee had been willing because he was drunk. He was hard, and Jet knew he wanted it. He just had to prove it to him. He looked around him, his eyes falling on Lee's sash. He snaked a hand out to grab it and swiftly secured it around Lee's wrists, tying it to the doorstop so Lee couldn't move his hands farther than an inch. Lee's eyes widened and he struggled harder. "Ah ah." Jet admonished him, slapping him lightly across the face. Lee looked outraged, his face turning red as he grit his teeth. "Keep still." He slid down Lee's body, holding his twitching knees far apart.

Zuko groaned as Jet's tongue flicked out and ran up the underside of his cock. "Ahh." He gasped. Jet's tongue was warm and wet, drawing his length into his mouth. Jet sucked and hummed as his head bobbed up and down, his tongue playing over the cluster of nerves under the head. Zuko stopped struggling as Jet probed the sensitive area, his hips wanting to buck. His hand released Zuko's hip to fondle his balls, running his fingers up, over, between the soft flesh as Zuko flexed and gripped with his hands.

Jet's tongue didn't stop moving as he brought his other hand down, leaving Zuko's hips free, and unbuttoned his pants, drawing out his own aching length. A bead of precum dangled from the tip and he smeared it with his thumb, knowing it wouldn't be enough to fully lubricate Lee, but it was a start. He rubbing his hand along himself, lost in the taste of Lee and the feeling of the boy's balls resting in his hand.

Zuko moaned and whimpered under Jet's touch, trying his best not to jerk his hips. He wanted Jet to stop; he didn't want him to stop. He wanted him to touch him more, touch him harder, touch him deeper. More. Warmth was spreading through his thighs, working its way up to his groin, threatening to explode.

Jet sensed that Lee was getting closer from his actions and pulled back, released Lee's cock with a wet pop. Zuko gazed down at him, his lips parted as he watched Jet shed his pants. Jet's own length was impressive, sending a strike of fear and want through his belly. Jet leaned over him to untie his hands, his cock brushing against Zuko's belly. When Zuko was free Jet leaned back, his hands going to clutch Zuko's hips, his length nudging against his opening.

"I…" Zuko gasped, laying his hands on Jet's shoulders to pause him. Jet looked down at him in frustration; he wanted to be inside him. Now. "I'm…scared."

Jet breathed out through his nose and leaned forward, capturing Zuko's mouth with his own as he began to push in, feeling the tight resistance fade away slowly as he deepened the kiss. Zuko panted against Jet's mouth, his eyes shut tight as Jet moved further inside him, his hand slowly stroking Zuko's own cock as he moved.

Jet shifted his head to suckle on Zuko's jaw as he pumped into Zuko, enjoying the exquisite feeling of him tightening around his length, caressing him firmly as he moved in and out. Lee's skin was hot against his lips as he nipped and sucked and licked, encouraging the other man to relax, to give in. Zuko's fingers were painfully digging into his shoulders as he thrust minutely against him, making Jet smile.

Zuko could feel himself coming, the creeping heat spreading suddenly from his thighs up through his cock, about to erupt.

"Jet." He gasped, releasing Jet's shoulder to catch a handful of Jet's hair and wrenched his head to the side, capturing his mouth. Jet grinned against his lips, knowing he had won as Zuko submissively invited his tongue into his mouth. Jet took full advantage and pressed forward, going harder into him as he explored Lee's mouth.

Zuko gasped around Jet as he came, his back arching as he shot his seed onto his own belly. Jet came three thrusts later, pulling out to send his own cum to Zuko's chest, several droplets landing across Zuko's throat. He pulled back from the other boy, his hand cupped around Lee's ear. Zuko's hand was similarly resting on his hair, his face a mix of euphoria and ashamed confusion, like he didn't know how he felt or how he should feel. Jet nipped him lightly on his neck and rolled off of him, falling to his side. He grasped Zuko by his hip and rolled him so they were face to face, their spent cocks brushing against each other.

He stretched an arm under Zuko's head and curled around him, his other arm clutching him closer, holding Zuko's naked body against his own with one hand in his hair. He loved the feel of Lee's hair, soft and light like feathers compared to his own dry tumbleweed. He relished the feel of Lee's body, still shuddering from his release, and the way he gave no resistance as Jet held him close. He ran his hand down Lee's back, feeling the taut muscles relax into his touch, the spine arching against him, the soft curve of his backside. He grabbed and lifted one soft cheek, feeling Lee arch further into him at the touch, the other boy's cock half hard already. Jet thrust against him lightly, brushing his length up against Lee's. The other boy shuddered and thrust back, the undersides of their cocks rubbing together were driving him crazy. Jet was impressed: not even he could get it back up that quickly, and he had a strong drive. Lee must be an animal. He wanted to know how that felt inside him.

"You want to go again?" Jet murmured, kneading Zuko's backside, rubbing and squeezing it as he rocked against him.

"I don't know." Zuko whispered, his voice shaking. His cock was fully upright already, hard against Jet's soft. "I…"

"You liked it." Jet said, burying his face in Zuko's hair, inhaling the scents of sweat, copper, and jasmine tea. A little bit of Katara lingered, enticing him. "I want you too."

"Why?" Zuko asked, raising his eyes to Jet's. "I'm a man. Why do you want me?"

Jet shrugged. "I just do. Since I first saw you."

"You've wanted me like this?" Zuko asked, his voice hoarse. "For that long?"

"Mhm." Jet murmured, stroking along Zuko opening, feeling him shy away.

Zuko ground his cock against Jet's, his tip dripping with precum.

"You want me?" Jet growled, grinding back, his cock rising.

"Yes." Zuko said, sounding resigned, defeated, horny.

Jet rolled so he was on top of him. "Really?"

"Yes." Zuko hissed, dragging Jet's head down for a scorching kiss.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

When it was over, Zuko lay on his back as Jet rested his head on his chest, lapping at his nipple, his breath coming in gasps and shudders. Jet had cum on his face and he felt dirty. Sticky. But he didn't feel used. And he liked that. He wrapped an arm around Jet, holding him like he had Katara.

Jet stilled beside him, running his hand down Zuko's chest to his belly to rest on his hip. His cock lay soft, finally. Jet had almost cum before him when Zuko had rested soft kisses along his jugular, his hands gripping Jet's hips to pull him inside.

Despite his enormous potential for violence, Jet knew Zuko was a gentle person at heart. He could kill, steal, fight, and fuck, but he had seen how tender he was with Katara. How gentle he was under him and how gently he kissed. He wasn't the same as Jet, he wasn't savage or wild. Dangerous yes, but a controlled dangerous, like a striking snake compared to Jet's wildfire.

"Hey." He nudged Zuko. "You staying here?" It was past midnight.

"Hm." Zuko grunted, stretching. "Where's Katara?"

"At my place." Jet murmured, sucking on his nipple. Zuko twitched.

"I'll come with you." He rose, heading for the washroom, wrapping a spare towel around his waist.

Jet slowly dressed himself, waiting until Zuko came back with damp hair and new clothes.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

Katara was sleeping in the middle of Jet's bed when they came in, dressed only in one of Jet's short tunics. She stirred briefly as twin weights settled beside her, arms wrapping around her. Jet nestled against her back while Zuko pressed against her front, his hand cradling her face. Jet watched with half-closed eyes, enjoying the look of peace on Zuko's face as the other man pressed a kiss to Katara's forehead and burrowed down so her head was under his, claiming her for his own. Jet didn't mind. He had what he wanted. Giving up Katara was an easy trade. Maybe Zuko would even let him play with her once in a while. He rested his hand along her backside where Zuko couldn't see. She arched into his hand in her sleep, her breasts pressing against Zuko's chest as her rear pressed against him. Jet smiled. He'd have them both again.

*****Line break***Line break***Line break*****

**A.N.: **There are some really not Jetko pics out there lol Just sayin… ;) Hope you all are still with me! Not a lot of dialogue this one. Comments/questions welcome

To missmusician14: Yay! ^_^ Thank you! I'm so happy you like it!

To kateflowrchild13: Thank you! :D I plan to lol

To Guest: Yup, very much distracted lol

To Guest: Zutara's my favorite too In case you couldn't tell lol I have an ending in mind, I think you'll like it!

To Guest: Thank you! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

The sight of two dark heads suckling on her nipples was driving her crazy, almost more so than the two tongues lapping and swirling around her. She moaned and arched, their hands coming up together to hold her down.

"Look who's awake." Jet murmured, his voice rumbling against her sensitive, hard flesh. She groaned and glanced down in time to see him shoot Zuko a sideways look, as if asking for permission. Zuko bobbed his head, tugging on her nipple as he gave his permission. Jet gave him a wolfish grin and traced two fingers along her entrance. Her outer lips weren't wet yet, but as he slid his fingers inside he could feel it building. Her inner walls were drenched, already begging for him. Or, more likely, for Zuko. The other man was lapping at Katara's breast with his eyes closed as she stroked her fingers through his hair. Her other hand was curled against Jet's shoulder, digging her nails in as he worked his fingers in and out of her.

Jet watched Zuko's body as the other man pressed against her, watched his muscle ripple and stretch under the pale skin, the dark thatch of hair between his legs unable to conceal his rising arousal. It called to the center of heat at Jet's core, driving his fingers harder into Katara. He wished he could delve into Zuko instead; his hand itched to grip the taut backside that moved against the girl between them.

She mewled and bucked, her hands tensing and clawing at them, wanting more, wanting them. She gasped out a laugh as she thought that: that she wanted both of them inside her, like the first time. She gripped tighter on Zuko's hair until he looked her, his eyes glassy from want.

"I want you." She panted, drawing him for a kiss as Jet curled his fingers inside her, his mouth still busy at her breast. "Both of you." She whined, releasing Zuko to drag on Jet's hair the same way until he met her lips with his own, Zuko panting in her ear. Jet slid his tongue between her teeth, hammering his fingers against her core, coating them in her juices. He left her panting, reaching across her to grip Zuko's hair to drag him into another kiss, the other man exclaiming deep in his throat with surprise. Katara moaned at the sight, grinding against Jet's hand as the darker boy subdued Zuko, dominating the kiss and drawing a loan moan from his lips.

Jet let Zuko go, pushing him back slightly to tweak Katara's nipple as he bit her ear lightly. "Get on top of him." He whispered in her ear, rising to crouch in front of her, withdrawing his fingers from inside her. She propped herself up on her elbows, watching him as he motioned for Zuko to flip onto his back.

Zuko nodded but gripped Katara's head to kiss her before complying. His hand stroked up and down his length as he watched her mount him, her knees going on either side of his hips, her slit engulfing his cock as she slid herself down on him. He jerked his hips up with a hiss, making her gasp as he nudged against the end of her passage. She levered herself up and down, impaling herself on him.

Jet watched from behind, his hand stroking himself as he watched her rear move up and down above Zuko, the other man's pale hands grasping her hips as she rode him. Jet kneeled up and gently pushed on her back, tipping her forward until her face lay beside Zuko's, her nipples brushing against this chest. Her ass was up in the air, inviting him. Jet nudged Zuko's legs apart so his knees were bent, allowing Jet access. The sight of Zuko's cock sunk to the hilt in Katara made him shudder. He palmed her soft cheeks, spreading her to reveal her other entrance.

Katara groaned, feeling Zuko move as Jet used the dampness from inside her to prepare her. Her heart raced in anticipation of having them both inside her, of attaining that full feeling only both of them could give her.

Zuko released her hips to reach behind his head, folding one of the pillows in half to recline on, giving him a better view. Katara began to pant above him, staring into his eyes, as Jet entered her. Zuko saw a flash of pain cross her face as he pulled behind her head to draw her down to him, thrusting gently into her to help ease Jet in. His free head dipped down to nudge against her clit, but found another hand already at work, teasing and tapping on her to increase her arousal. His fingers stroked Jet's lightly, making the other man groan and move fully into Katara's rear. Her tongue stilled in his mouth, her eyes wide. Zuko nudged and stroked her tongue with his own, enticing her to relax and move against him. Slowly she did, rocking herself back against their cocks, feeling them so close inside her yet impossibly separated.

Jet pulled out slowly before thrusting back in, surprised at how different she felt from Zuko, though still so similar. She wasn't as tight or as deep but she was still good; she gripped him so tightly and warmly, welcoming him inside. He felt Zuko pull out and he changed direction, pushing back in. Katara groaned and rocked her hips, her mouth still muffled against Zuko's. His hand kept her tight against him as his other curled around Jet's, his fingers stroking Jet's knuckles lightly. Jet groaned, wishing he could be the one kissing Zuko.

Katara felt her orgasm coming, the pleasure peaking and peaking. She pulled back from Zuko, rearing up slightly so the angles shifted. Jet and Zuko gasped, Zuko's hands going to her hips as Jet gripped her breasts, his fingers tweaking her nipples.

Zuko groaned, watching as Katara's head tipped backwards to lean against Jet as his hands worked on her, pulling and twisting and brushing against her hard nipples, as if he were trying to milk her. Zuko whimpered and began to hammer into her, feeling his own climax rising quickly.

Katara cried aloud as she came, her walls clenching around the cocks inside her, sending a stream of juices down Zuko's length. Zuko came with a yell of his own, pulling her down as he twitched inside her, his head flinging backwards in ecstasy.

Jet wasn't finished. As Katara fell forwards, panting into Zuko's face, he hitched her backwards, pounding hard into her. She cried out, her head falling to brush against Zuko's chest. Zuko glared at him over her shoulder and Jet smirked back, giving Katara three deep thrusts before stilling, panting, as he poured his seed into her. He braced himself against her back, placing small kisses on her spine before slapping her hard on the ass. She yelped and fell to the side, lying on her back beside Zuko. Jet stayed kneeling between Zuko's knees, looking down at the pale body that shimmered with sweat beneath him.

Zuko panted open-mouthed up at Jet, his hand resting on Katara's stomach, as Jet leaned down over him, his hands cupping Zuko's face to plunder his mouth with his tongue.

Katara watched wide eyed as Zuko resisted, bucking up against Jet with a growl as his mouth was captured. Jet glanced sideways at Katara, smirking against Zuko as he saw the look of lust on her face. He had been right; whether it was his domination of Zuko or just watching them, it got her hot. He grabbed Zuko's protesting arms and wrenched them above his head, pinning him down as he moved to bite and suck at Zuko's neck. Zuko gasped under him, his hips grinding against Jet's.

Katara's hand crept lower down her body, swiping over her clit. It was just so…the way Zuko bowed beneath Jet, the way Jet conquered him, his hands so skillfully bending Zuko to his own will. Katara shivered as she watched.

"Nephew?"

There was a mad scramble for clothes, blankets, and hiding places as Iroh's voice came from the kitchen, right outside the door.

Zuko ducked into the closet, pulling his pants and Katara with him. Jet closed the doors on them and pulled on a pair of loose pants. Before heading for the door he cracked a window and rumpled the sheets so they looked at least sort of slept in. He shot a glance towards the closet as he exited to head off Iroh.

From inside the closet, Zuko peered out through the shutters. Katara crouched on the floor beside him, looking around at the scattered clothes and blankets in the small space. Jet really could stand to clear out some old stuff. She looked over at Zuko; he was perched up to see better, his pants forgotten in his hands. She admired the lines of his body, the way his muscles curled and bunched under his skin. The way his half hard length jutted out from between his knees. The memory of Jet on top of him sent hot streaks through her core, and she shivered.

"Are you cold?" Zuko murmured, his voice raspy. He had been studying her too. She looked so delicate, almost fragile, as she sat on the floor, her legs stretched out to the side, her weight propped up on one arm. He loved the dark tone of her skin, the curl in her hair, the way her nipples darkened as she was aroused, the way her blue eyes glistened up at him. He picked up a thick blanket and sat directly behind her, wrapping the blanket around both of them. Her naked body settled in against his, his arms folded around her belly. She trembled at the feel of his length against her back. He felt it and smiled, laying his head on her shoulder. "If you're still cold, I can warm you up." His voice was husky, his breath warm against her ear.

"Maybe after your Uncle leaves." Katara murmured back, turning her head to face him. Her nose brushed against the side of his cheek, nudging the long strands of hair away from his golden eyes. He smirked at her and his arms crept around to hug around her middle as his chin rested heavy on her shoulder.

"Shy?" He whispered in her ear, trailing his hand down to brush against the damp curls.

"No."

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

"Mushi?" Jet asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible. The old man turned, startled from where he stood by the table, a teacup in his hands.

"Ah, Jet." He said, smiling at the younger man. "I am looking for my nephew."

"So I guessed." Jet said, an easy smile of his own on his lips. "He's not here."

"Hmmm." Iroh sighed. "He is late for work. And that is unusual."

"Sorry." Jet shrugged. "Just woke up." He ruffled his hair for emphasis.

"Of course." Iroh nodded, turning the teacup around in his hands. "Sorry to just barge into your home."

"No problem." Jet said, stepping forward to try to usher him out the door. "I hope you find him."

"My nephew has also met a girl recently." Iroh said as he set the teacup back down.

"Is that so?" Jet said, glancing back at the bedroom door.

"Yes. She came by the shop yesterday. Lovely girl. Very blue eyes." Iroh smiled at Jet. "I hope you boys are not competing for her affections."

Jet's eyebrows shot up. Did Mushi know? "I doubt it." He said nonchalantly, shrugging. "We don't go for the same type."

"No, I would suppose not." Iroh murmured. "You are very different boys." He sighed, turning to leave. "If you see my nephew, please tell him he is expected at the tea shop."

"Of course." Jet said, walking him to the door. "See you later."

He slammed the door behind Iroh and turned back towards the bedroom.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

Zuko's bed was buried between Katara's legs when Jet opened the closet doors, his fingers sunk to the knuckled inside of her. Her head was thrown backwards against the wall of the closet, her hand gripping Zuko's hair while her other hand covered her own mouth to muffle her noises.

"I should really stop leaving you two alone." Jet drawling, leaning against the doorframe to watch. "You have all the fun without me."

"Not all the fun." Zuko murmured, glancing up from Katara. "Is my Uncle gone?"

"Yeah." Jet replied, watching Katara shudder and buck. "You're late for work."

"Mmm." Zuko hummed, rolling his fingers in Katara, reaching up to pinch her nipples. She came, her shouts too loud for even her hand to conceal. Jet smirked. "I guess I should get going."

"I guess you should." Katara gasped, melting to the floor. Zuko smiled as he wiped his mouth, kissing her under her ear before he stood.

Jet shut the closet door behind Zuko, leaving Katara to recover in the dark. As Zuko shrugged on his tunic, Jet came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his middle. Zuko stiffened, his back going rigid and straight. Jet's breath was warm on his neck as his hands slid down, cupping Zuko's balls and stroking his shaft. Zuko growled low in his throat.

"You're already late." Jet purred. "Have time for me?"

"Maybe later." Zuko murmured, trying not to respond to his touch. "My Uncle needs me." He hissed as Jet tugged on his cock, rubbing his thumb under the head.

"C'mon." Jet crooned, stroking him. "You had time for her."

"And now I don't have time." Zuko stepped away from him, retrieving his pants from the floor. "I will later."

Jet sighed. "Fine." He flopped on the bed, watching Zuko dress. "I'll take care of your pet while you're gone."

Zuko's eyes shot sideways, narrowing as he regarded him. "You don't touch her unless she asks for it."

"She will." Jet smirked. "She always does." He noted the way Zuko's jaw clenched, how his fingers balled into fists but his face remained calm. "Have fun at work."

"If you hurt her…"

"Haven't yet." Jet replied. "Don't really intend to." He shrugged. "Unless she asks for it, right?"

Zuko gave him a last glare before leaving, shutting the door softly behind him.

*****Line break***Line break***Line break*****

**A.N.: **Thank you so much to all who have reviewed! I love hearing your thoughts and comments! :D


End file.
